Tuono Parvulus Lightning Child
by sara ane
Summary: FINISHED! This fic covers the summer before Harry's fifth year. Order of the Pheniox, old friends, danger, angst, and laughs!
1. Tuno Parvulus ch1 Of Memories and Beginn...

**Tuono Parvulus**

Lion heart, Broken soul 

Chapter one: Of memories and beginnings

I would like to thank my wonderful, talented, GRAMMATICAL beta reader Barbara-chan for helping me with this fic. Couldn't have done it without ya!

  
The first week of the summer had not been too bad. The Dursleys pretty much left me alone. That was what I wanted, to just be alone, to hide. I wanted to forget it had ever happened. I wanted to pretend that I was just a normal boy who had never heard of Voldemort. I wanted to forget that I knew all too well what fear meant. Unfortunately my dreams... my nightmares wouldn't let me.   
Every night I dreamed the same thing. First the voices of my parents, _"No not Harry   
please!". "Move aside girl." _then the screams and the flash of green light.   
In the past I thought my first encounter with Voldemort would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. 

I wish I had been right.   
True, for two years that encounter added with another were regular features, but in my fourth year those experiences were dwarfed by something far worse. It wasn't really the pain that got to me. Though that was really bad. 

You say people don't feel pain in their dreams? Well I do. My mind remembers the pain perfectly and chooses to remind me of it while I sleep. But that wasn't the worst of it. First of all, because of a certain comment I will probably never willingly bowl. Spares are associated with bowling and the only experience I have had with spares is Lord Voldemort growling _"Kill the spare."_ when I was first dropped off by that bloody portkey trophy. No I think quidditch will remain my favorite sport thanks.   
I am still haunted by the fact that I convinced him that we should claim the Triwizard tournament together.  
Might as well of killed him. People tell me not to think that. Hard not to. I think, the thing I fear most, besides being the cause of another persons death, is   
helplessness. All through the time I was tied up I felt... well helpless. They could have done anything, ANYthing to me and I wouldn't have been able to stop them.   
Before I had always had at least some control over what was happening to me. Even when I thought I was a muggle whenever things got too bad, or scared me too much, I would always find myself on some roof top somewhere. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights. No, I'm afraid of fear. I always have been. Sometimes I wish I was a muggle.   
Voldemort is back and used MY blood to do it! That stupid slash still hasn't completely healed. Madame Pomfrey thinks that the knife Pettigrew used was charmed to prevent healing. I have to be very careful with it and change the bandages everyday. So in spite of what the git Fudge wants the think, Voldemort is back and he is as evil as he always was. Because of that twit Rita Skitter no one believes it and thinks I am nutters. I might just be. Ah well, at least she won't be _bugging_ me anymore.   
A few people do believe me, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, Sirius, Snape, for once, the Weasleys, Hermione, and most of the rest of the school. They are all doing their best to stop Voldemort and to help me.   
But they aren't here. Who is here you ask?   
A family of muggles who wouldn't care if Voldemort swooped in here and snapped me up.   
Well, I take it back. They would care.   
Everyone on Privet Drive would know their secret. That they were harboring a non-normal boy in their house. A wizard... in training. That is their worst fear.   
That and the fear that another wizard might turn dear Dudley into a real pig. I'd like to see it. It would make me smile. I don't smile much anymore.   
If Voldemort was willing to take me quietly they wouldn't care a whit. Heck, they would probably thank him for taking me and ask if they could come and watch.   
Too bad they don't even know he exists.   
But they will soon. 

I imagine that the death eaters torturing the muggles will make it onto the news anytime now. The ministry of magic won't care if the muggles know his name or not.   
Then they will know.   
They will probably ask me why I didn't tell them.   
They might just be scared that he will come for them. I just hope they won't expect me to protect them.   
I have enough to do just trying to keep my sanity right now thankyouverymuch.   
Last night I actually managed to wake the Dursleys with my screaming. Dudley came in and hit me. The Dursleys then locked me in my old room. I don't know when they will come to let me out and I don't care. I just want them to leave me alone.   
I wish they cared. I wish Ron or Hermonie was here. I wish Sirius was here.   
I hear footsteps. The door is opening. The light is too bright.   
"Well boy?"  
I look up. It's Uncle Vernon. I don't say a word.   
"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"   
I still don't answer. His face is purpling. He grabs me by the arm.   
"I asked you a question boy!"   
I look up at him biting back the pain I feel. Oh yeah he just _had_ to grab my injured arm. Stupid git. Might as well humor him.   
"I don't know." I say in the same quiet voice I have been speaking with ever since I got to this cursed place. Privet drive and the Dursleys seem to suck to happiness out of me almost as quick as the dementors.  
"You don't know why you were yelling and making a racket in the middle of the night?   
It was more magic wasn't it? "  
"No."   
"I thought I told you NOT to do magic in my house."  
"And I wasn't." This time at least.   
"Then what were you doing?"  
I glare up at him.   
"Oh you know, the usual. Dreaming about how my parents really died and how the guy that killed them almost did the same to me."   
"Haven't you quit that yet?"   
"My nightmares keep getting new material. Like I can help it."   
He looks at me confused. "New material?"  
He is asking for it and I was in just a bad enough mood to tell him.   
"Oh didn't I tell you that Voldemort has risen again, and used my blood to do it? Must have slipped my mind."  
He drops my arm in surprise. I really can't blame him. I was surprised too when the bloody trophy transported me from the Quidditch field to that grave yard.   
"Is he - Is he coming for you?"   
Coward. Filthy disgusting coward.   
"Not as long as a relative is with me no. And before you even think of leaving me for him to get me do think of how my dear god-father would feel if you leave me."   
He pales more. I knew he had been thinking along those lines. I am probably thinking a bit too harshly of him. If he knew what Voldemort was planning I doubt that he would let him have me. The Dursleys aren't that cruel.   
I think.   
"Why your blood?"   
Ah! So he CAN think in complete sentences! Well inquiring minds want to know...   
"Because I am the boy who lived, and because of my mother's last spell. As a result he has my mother's protection in him now."   
I shudder. That is my blood flowing in his veins. A thought which is even more unsettling   
than the Cruciatus curse.   
He falls back against the door and I walk past him up to my room. At least I try to.   
"Harry!"  
Oh great it's Mrs. Dursley, the queen of muggles.   
"He let you out this soon?"   
I nod. He didn't exactly let me out, but he didn't say I couldn't leave either.   
"Did you actually apologize!?"  
"For what?"   
"For making such a loud racket last night and waking the whole house up."   
"No, I didn't."  
She glares at me. I just don't feel like glaring back.  
"Then why, you evil boy, aren't you in the closet? Did you put a spell on him or something? "  
"No."   
She puts her hands on her hips not believing a word I say.   
"You know I am not allowed to do magic outside of school."  
I think for a moment.   
"But that might change soon."   
I'm tired of speaking to her. I go up to my room expecting her to come after me. She doesn't.   
I had been hoping that they would put me in the closet so that I could get my wand. I feel   
a bit better with it in my pocket. I don't feel completely helpless.   
I sit down on my bed and grab Treasure Island at random. I've read them all before, but I just don't want to think right now. I am to the part where Jim meets Long John Silver when the Dursleys finally come up to my room. I had been expecting it. They are just gonna come up and yell at me for a while. Like I can help it?   
As they begin yelling I effectively tune them out and go back to reading my book. Two hours later I laid the book down. That should have been enough time to make them leave. My luck stinks. They are still standing there... glaring at me...   
"Bout time you woke up."   
I do my best not to roll my eyes.   
"Now what is all this about Vollycart wanting you dead?"  
I laugh. I can't help it. I roll in the floor laughing. 

"Vollycart!!" I gasp and laugh some more. I have to admit, I haven't laughed that hard in ages, and it felt good. Oh yes it felt really good to laugh. The giggles leave me all too soon though as I feel Dudley's beefy hand smack me in the face.   
(For those in our studio audience, NO THE DIET DID NOT WORK!!! Dudley is now the size of a full grown walrus. Next time Hagrid hexes him I expect Dudley to grow a nice set of whiskers and tusks. Perhaps Dudley will then have some use... in the Care of Magical Creatures class. No I take it back. I would rather give a minotaur a bath than have to take Dudley for a walk.)   
I pick myself off the floor and chuckle.   
"Vollycart... I have _got_ to owl Ron and Hermione that one."  
I look up at the muggles. Still glaring  
"Why did you laugh?"  
"Because what you said was funny. His name is Voldemort not Vollycart."  
"Same thing."  
I snicker.  
"Now what IS all this you told me?"   
"Exactly what I said. Voldemort is back, he used my blood to do it, and he wants to kill   
me."   
I turn to Dudley.  
"So, how was your school year?"   
All three of them are white as a sheet. Dudley is stuttering and spluttering. Serves the lot of them right. Ever since I got here I have been ignored, abused, yelled at, and half starved while Dudley was allowed as much food as he could stuff in his oversized stomach.   
Bitter? Who me?   
To make an extremely long and rather boring story short, they finally decided to leave me alone, locking the door behind them. Since I had not eaten all day, I grabbed a slightly stale meat pie from under the loose floor board and curled back up with Treasure Island. I didn't want to sleep until I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. That way the nightmares would stay away.   
I don't know what it was. I can usually stay up 48 hours in a row before falling asleep, but for some reason, that night I drifted off very quickly.   
As I said. My luck stinks.  
I, of course, was immediately immersed in one of the worst nightmares yet. I dreamed that Voldemort had convinced the Dementors to join him, and that he, the death eaters, and the Dementors all came for a visit. I woke up screaming. Then I came back to my senses.   
Then I screamed more.   
A Dementor was standing right over my bed. He was leaning down and pushing back his hood.

 I take it back. My luck doesn't stink.   
It sucks.   
My reflexes, however, are great. I rolled off my bed and grabbed my wand in the process. I scrambled back to my feet and waved my wand at the thing.   
"_Expecto Patronus_!"   
Immediately a glowing white stag positioned it's self between me and the Dementor. I steadied my ragged breathing and pounding heart. Then I heard a key in my lock.   
"Stay out!" I yelled. "Trust me you do not want to come in here!"  
"You stupid, wicked, boy that was a spell I know it!"  
"Yes it was... and is. But I assure you I had a good reason for doing it."  
I glared at the Dementor and try to make my Patricon drive it out the window.   
Hedwig can sulk all she wants. From now on I am keeping my window closed and _locked_!   
I hear the doorknob turning.   
"NO Stay out!!"  
The door opened anyway. They never listen to me.   
The Dementor grabbed Dudley. As much as I hate the guy I did not want him to meet the   
kisses fate. I walked toward the Dementor my Patronus still going before me.   
"Let him go."  
It looked at me.   
"Let him go."  
My Patronus starts walking up to the Dementor.   
It let go of him.   
I let out a rush of breath still looking straight at it then motioned to the muggles.   
"Slide past it over behind me. That thing is not going to be able to pass the stag."   
For the first time in my life they showed a bit of brains and backbone. They drag the unconscious young walrus behind me.   
"Stay here and lock the window."  
I stepped forward and started to drive it out of the house. It slowly backed out of my room. I forced it down the stairs, through the parlor and to the door. It stopped backing up.   
"POTTER!"  
I was so surprised that I did a little hop and dropped my wand. My Patronus disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stumbled backwards from the sudden onslaught of voices and despair and was caught by cold, skeleton-like hands. I vaguely heard a rustle of fabric then felt cold, stale breath on my face. I clenched my teeth and pushed against it as hard as I could. 

Well this is it. Goodbye cruel world.   
"_Expecto Patronus_!"  
I felt a bright light seeping into every fiber of my being. The Dementor loosened its grip, and I gave one last great push and fell right into something fuzzy and very warm. I looked up into the face of a fuzzy, white, bunny with pink eyes and ears. _Well, stranger things have happened._ I thought and surrendered to the blackness.  
When I opened my eyes again, I found myself lying on a couch with a quite concerned Minister of Magic standing over me.   
"Harry? Are you all right?"   
I groaned. "I feel like the Hogwarts Express just hit me."  
He cracked a smile.   
"I was worried. Sorry for making you drop your wand. I came here all ready to give you the scolding of a lifetime."   
"I could tell." I sat up a bit more and rub my head.   
"I thought I was safe with the Dursleys, Mr. Fudge."  
"We, um, never thought that you would ever have any problems from the Dementors. Nice Patronus by the way."  
"Same to you. Why a bunny?"  
He shrugged and laughed.   
"Sir?"  
"Yes, Harry?"   
"Do you believe me now about Vol-You-know-who?"  
He sighed.  
"Yes, but I am afraid it is too late. The Dementors are already on his side along with all the old death eaters. He found a way to restore their minds."  
I winced.   
"Harry, I don't think your safe here anymore. Do you know of anyone that could take you   
besides the Weasleys? If it weren't for Percy and Mr. Weasley's jobs, you could stay with them. What we need is someone who can guard you 24/7 from You-know-who."   
"I know of someone."  
He looked excited.   
"Oh, who?"   
"Sirius Black."  
His face fell.   
"Harry, are you sure you're feeling ok?"  
"Sirius Black is my god-father and has been in contact with me since late in my third year. He is innocent of murder. Peter Pettigrew is the one who should have been shut up in Azkaban, not Sirius."  
"Harry, how do you know this for sure?" He gave me a half hearted glare. "And why didn't you report him?"  
"Because if he was guilty then I would be dead now. At the last moment Sirius convinced   
my parents to use Peter as the secret keeper. He was already Voldemort's-"  
"Harry please! You-know-who."   
"Sorry, You-know-who's servant. And he being the secret keeper was like letting a lion   
into a mouse hole."  
"Why did Sirius want Peter to be the secret keeper?"  
"Because he knew that You-know-who would expect him to be the keeper. He wanted   
Peter because no one would suspect him. Unfortunately Peter was a traitor."  
He suddenly took my face in his hands and turned it towards me. He looked me straight in the eyes.   
"Nope, not under the Imperious curse."  
"It won't work on me anyway Sir,. Not even You-know-who can make it work."   
He raised his eyebrows.   
"That's good. How do you know he is not deceiving you, or just saving you for later if you will?"   
"Sir, I trust him, as does Professor Dumbledore. And I have never heard of a time when his trust was given and not deserved."  
"Answer me this then, how did he escape from the dementors?"   
"He held on to the thought that he was not guilty. It wasn't a happy thought so the   
dementors couldn't take it. He then learned that Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts and   
escaped."  
"Peter Pettigrew was not at Hogwarts."   
"Yes sir, he was. As Scabbers, Ron's pet rat."  
He gave me a strange look.   
"There was never any record of Pettigrew having an animal form."  
"He was and is unregistered, sir."

He looked thoughtful for a moment.   
"You still didn't explain how Sirius escaped. The dementors would not let a man slip out."  
I bit my lip.   
"There is more to the story sir, but until he is cleared I shall not tell you what."  
"I can't get him cleared unless I know he is innocent."  
I sighed. Why doesn't he believe me. Oh I know, because he is completely blind to the truth. How this guy became head of the Ministry of Magic is way beyond me. He even believed that twit Rita. Ah well at least it wasn't Malfoy. If Malfoy was head of the Ministry of Magic he would have sent me to Voldemort's doorstep as a wrapped gift long ago.   
"Sir, if he is guilty, why has he done his best to protect me?"  
I heard yelling coming from the stairs.   
"Harry! Who told you that you could invite someone inside this house? And what was   
that... THING?"  
"I didn't invite him. He just came."  
"But you let him in."  
Fudge stands up.   
"Actually I let myself in. Harry was doing a powerful spell and I came here quite ready to give the boy the scolding of his life. But under the circumstances... I don't think that will be necessary."  
"What do you mean under the circumstances? The boy tried to kill our Duddy!"   
I blanched.   
"What!? I just _saved_ him!!"  
"No you brought that... that...thing here with your spells and things."  
I sighed. Is it possible for someone to be so dense?!  
"If I were trying to kill him then why didn't I let the dementor get him? "  
At this point Fudge leaned over and said, "Are they really that stupid?"  
I nodded.   
"See what I have been putting up with all these years?"  
"No wonder you blew your aunt up."   
A tiny smirk crossed my face.   
"I thought I was gonna get expelled when I did that."  
"The ministry does take into account extreme anger. Besides I doubt you even were trying to do it. You didn't consciously say a spell. Also, Dumbledore told me of that little mix up your second year. Because of that we gave you some slack."  
"You should have just expelled the little good for nothing brat. He ain't no good to nobody."   
Ah how am I able to suffer a whole term without hearing the wisdom of my _favorite_ uncle.   
Ten house points from you if you didn't get the sarcasm.   
He doesn't know proper english either...   
"This _good for nothing brat_ as you say, has just saved you, your wife's, and your son's lives. Well you would have been technically alive. But you wouldn't have liked it."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
I chose that moment to jump in.   
"Oh, just that it would have sucked your soul out through your mouth, ingested it, and made your body a soulless vegetable. Nothing really. No, you shouldn't be thanking me at _all_ for saving you from a FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!!!"  
As if on cue all three turned chalk white. I do so love it when they do that in unison.   
Feeling that the Dumbleys have been, for the moment, silenced, I turned back to the minister of magic who was, not surprisingly, giving me a curious if not amused look.   
"Do that often?"  
"Only when I'm stressed." I replied. "And I have been _very_ stressed lately."  
I put my hand up to my temples and rubbed them.   
"I swear I am going to be grey before I am seventeen."  
The minister seemed to want to get back to business.   
"Now about Sirius Black... Harry he is a wanted man. And he has been convicted of killing   
your parents. He-"  
"He was never allowed to have a fair trial, sir. And he is the man my parents wanted to   
take care of me should anything happen. Not these... things. They did everything in their   
power to make sure that I would not be given over to them."  
I looked at him pointedly.   
"I might just have been happier with Sirius."  
"But Sirius was in-"  
"I know that, sir. The Dursleys do just as well as the dementors when it comes to sucking   
happiness out of people." I smirk, "Perhaps you should enlist them to make everyone miserable, there in the dementor's absence. They did a _great_ job with me."  
Fudge had enough.   
"Now you look here. I am the minister of magic and you will treat me as such. In other words, you had better respect me. You know that I could have you expelled."  
"Sir, I meant no disrespect. Its... just been a hard summer. I need to go somewhere-" I throw an icy glare in the direction of the Dursleys. "where I am not regularly told that I am a stupid, evil boy, and that I don't deserve to even be allowed to breath the same air as them. I think what I need... is to be around friends, people that love me. I am sorry about that though."  
I actually was generally sorry. He may be a stubborn, pigheaded git, but he also was the Minister of Magic. It was a position to be respected. It was not wise to get on the Minister's bad side. I already have someone very dangerous on my bad side. I did not want to make it two.   
Fudge regarded me for a moment.   
"It's alright. I had felt guilty about not believing you. Now, I consider us even. As to where you will stay for the rest of the summer..."  
He looked me straight in the eye. "You really think that Sirius is innocent and trust worthy?"   
I nodded.   
"Yes, sir. I trust him with my life."   
"And Peter Pettigrew was the real secret keeper? How did he just disappear?"  
"He turned into Scabbers and made a break for it. After he left the alley he went to the Weasley's garden where he was found by Percy. Percy took him in as his pet rat. And when you came to visit Sirius, he saw that picture of the Weasleys on the front cover. Peter Pettigrew was on Ron's shoulder in the picture. Sirius was speaking of him in his dreams when he muttered, "He's at Hogwarts." He hates Vol- You-know-who as much as the next wizard and more. He is off right now on a special mission against You-know-who for Professor Dumbledore."  
"Can you prove that Peter Pettigrew is alive?"  
I paused to think. How can I prove that that rat faced git is still breathing? I shake my head.   
"I can't, sir. But I can show you the scar he left, and I know you can scan to see if the Curious curse was used on me."  
My voice shook a bit on that last phrase, can you blame me?   
"Scar?"   
I took a deep breath to steady myself. Somehow I knew he would ask that. "When Pettigrew took my blood to give You-know-who his old body and most of his old power back. Bone of the father, limb of the servant, blood of the enemy." 

I paused. 

"We were portkeyed to a grave yard. When Cedric and I realized what had happened, that we had been taken from Hogwarts by who-knows-what, he looked at me _"Wands out you suppose?_" Those were the last words he would ever say. We took out our wands. Then I heard someone croak out _Kill the spare_…" 

I kept at it, keeping my eyes open and looking straight ahead with my hands clasped together. I know I told him about it all in a rather dead toneless voice, but that was the only way I could actually get through telling what had happened. I would imagine Fudge gasped and cheered at the correct times. I wasn't looking or listening to him through the entire thing. I felt completely cut off to tell the truth, as if I was simply a narrator telling some great and terrible tale. I think my voice did catch a few times though, when I told Fudge of how Voldemort had been brought back to power and when I got to the part where mum had floated up to me and told me not to worry that_ "your father is coming dear_" and how Cedric's ghost had asked me to bring his body back. Honestly the worst part of that night was not Voldemort coming back, though that was really, _really_ bad, it was Cedric. If I hadn't insisted we take the trophy together he would still be alive and I would be much less traumatized. 

I told Fudge everything I know, except for the fact that Sirius can also turn into a large black dog. By the time I got to the part about Moody not being Moody I was half out of my "robot" state, and I did hear a gasp. 

Funny, I thought Dumbledore would have told him. 

I looked up at Fudge and almost dropped my teeth. He was sniffling, and his eyes were shining from unshed tears. He took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes, blowing his nose with a great honk. 

"Thank you for telling me that, Harry. I know it must have been hard for you." 

I nodded as the handkerchief zipped out of his hands and started spinning round in the air. After a few minutes it returned to Fudge, looking as if it had been freshly washed. I look up at him confused. 

"Self cleaning handkerchief. Quite new." 

"Ah" 

I looked over at the Dursleys, who still have there mouths open in horror and shock and rolled my eyes. They had noticed a change in me, and thought it was simply wonderful how quiet I was. Uncle Vernon had even went so far as to tell me _"Whatever happened to you this year boy, it did you good. Less of that annoying spark in your eyes boy. I hope that you get more of it next year."_ It had been all I could do not to haul off and hex him. I looked at my uncle and sneered. 

"Still hope I get more of _it_ next year? Or is the look of horror on your face there just because you are afraid for your pathetic lives. Well no fear there, I am going to do everything I can to make sure I never have to so much as _look_ at you after this summer. Oh and Fred and George Weasley will be graduating this year. I'm sure you remember them, the twins that gave Dudley the ton-tongue toffee. They will be licensed wizards, and they don't like you." 

I watched with some amusement as Uncle Vernon turned from pink, to red, to purple, then finally to a rather pale orange. My uncle, the muggle rainbow. He was opening and shutting his mouth and best I could figure, he was either at a loss for words, or was so mad he couldn't think of anything to say. My vote is on the latter. Before World War III could start, Fudge stood up and cleared his throat.

"I think, for now, you should stay at the ministry. We can arrange something there. Now hurry and grab your things. Make sure you get everything. You won't be coming back here."

With a yell of delight, I rushed upstairs and begin packing. I will never have to so much as _look_ at the Dursleys again! I quickly pack up everything I wish to take; Mrs. Weasley's sweaters, the every flavor beans and other treats that I bought on the train, and all my other wizard things. Then I packed my favorite muggle books that had been stored in my room, grabbed Hedwig's cage and stumbled downstairs. Fudge, in the meantime, had levitated my trunk that the Dursleys had stowed away in the cupboard, and I tossed everything, except for Hedwig's cage, inside. I locked up the trunk, turned to the Dursleys, and said "See you on the day after graduation. I will be a full wizard then." I winked at Dudley. "Bye piggy." Looked at my aunt and uncle. "I left the muggle clothes up in the storage room. I can get more. You see with the money my parents left me... I'm rich!" I grinned at them and walk out the door. 

"Three... two... one..."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" 

I chuckled to myself as my relations have a good ole fashion fit.

Fudge looked at me. 

"Was that really necessary?"

"No sir, but it was fun."

"Are you really coming back here to get revenge?"

"No Sir, but I do plan to owl them when I graduate, and perhaps send Dudley a Ton-Tongue Toffee or something."

Fudge laughed. 

"Alright come on then."

I grinned and trotted after him as he hailed the Knight bus.


	2. Tuno Parvulus ch2 Of Sirius Things

CHAPTER TWO: Of Sirius things

I'm sitting in a chair in Percy's office watching him fill out papers. I... am so... BORED! I have been here for two days now. I can't wait till Percy or Mr. Weasley gets off work! At night I get to go home with them. I was so happy to see Ron, the twins, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley. She is nicer to me than ever. She pretty much lets me do whatever I want. One of the best things about being at the Weasleys is that every night Mrs. Weasley has been fixing me the dreamless sleep potion. It isn't quite as strong as what Pomfrey gave me, I can at least _finish_ the potion before falling asleep, but hey, it works! It is _so_ good to not be sleepy all the time. 

My first night there Mrs. Weasley took one look at me, after hugging me until my eyes almost popped, and stuffing me like a turkey that is, told me that she had never_ seen_ such black bags under a person's eyes, and sent me straight to bed. 

I woke up an hour later, screaming. Ron had heard me and ran up to his room thinking the worst. He shook me awake and got me to calm down. While we talked about relaxing things, quidditch and such, Mrs. Weasley was downstairs making me a sleeping potion. She came upstairs, hugged me, and handed me the potion. 

"This should let you sleep soundly dear." 

I gave her a tiny smile (As I said I don't smile much anymore.) and gulped it down. It took about one minute to start working, quite enough time for her to tuck me in and kiss me on the forehead. 

I felt so calm and safe. I wonder if my mother would have been like Mrs. Weasley. I fell right to sleep after that and slept the whole night away. 

The next morning when I woke up I couldn't _remember_ feeling so refreshed! 

I had a quick breakfast, grabbed some of my homework, and then portkeyed over to the office with Mr. Weasley. I still don't like portkeys much. But I assured Mr. Weasley that I would be all right using one.

Yesterday I just sat in Mr. Weasley's office and did my homework. He was kind of busy but I was still able to ask him a few questions. 

Last night when everyone was on their way to bed, Mrs. Weasley tapped me on the shoulder and put the sleeping potion on my hands. I smiled at her and drank it down as soon as I was in bed. Slept like a dream.

Today everyone was in such a rush, that I forgot to take my homework. It would have been all right except that Mr. Weasley had "other business" today so I got stuck with Prefect Percy. I swear he is the biggest stick in the mud I have ever met. As soon as I came in he gave me _an I'm a grown up and your not so you must do what I say look_ and said,

"Now then Harry, you just sit over there and do your homework. I can't be bothered today I am very busy on business for Mr. Fudge so please don't disturb me."

Before I could even tell him that I had forgotten my homework, he ushered me over to a small room connected to his main office. He pointed towards a small desk in the middle of the room and shut the door on his way out.

Slimy git... 

I've been in here staring at the walls for about two hours now. I have now memorized the wall, on to the floor. I am quite surprised when the door was flung open, and the last person I had _ever_ expected to walk through the door did just that. 

"Sirius!" 

I leapt from my chair and ran to my god father, grasping him in the king of all bear hugs and almost toppling both of us over in the process. He, for his part, laughed and tosseled my hair.

"Nice to see you too."

Suddenly I remembered he was a wanted man. 

"Sirius what _are_ you doing here!? Someone might see you, and you know that..."

"Happy early birthday Harry."

Three grinning faces appeared in the door. The faces were none other than Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Professor Dumbledore. I still couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

"But _how?_!" 

Professor Dumbledore came up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. 

"Lets just say that an extremely remorseful minister of magic decided to make a few things right." He winked and his eyes twinkled more than I'd ever seen them. "Happy early 15th birthday."

I blinked trying to grasp this new twist in the mad muggle ride that was my life. 

"So that means Sirius is cleared?"

The man in question grinned and clapped me on the back.

"That's right Harry. I'm a free man!"

"And you guys have been planning this for a while as a surprise?" 

The four men grinned. 

"As we said, Happy birthday!"

I was completely stunned. How can a person's life change so much in just a few hours. There have been a lot of changes in my life, the biggest ones being when I well... lived, when I first found out I was a wizard, last year, and now this. I was especially happy to realize that this certain change had nothing bad mixed in at all. _Nothing_. Even my finding out I was a wizard had a bit of bad mixed in. For one thing, I am the "Famous Harry Potter" and hounded wherever I go, for another, I found out that I had a very evil and a very vengeful enemy who had been, and was soon to be again, the terror of the wizarding world. 

Yeah sucks to be me.

But I refused to dwell on that fact. My god-father had been found innocent and now had custody of me! I was in a happy blur for the rest of that day. All of us went home to the Weasleys, Sirius and I were to start looking for a place close by soon. We spent a very happy night together laughing over old Marauder pranks and games of exploding snap. Mr. Weasley enlarged Ron's room and conjured a bed for Sirius to sleep in. I was given a very diluted version of the dreamless sleep potion and we all settled down to a peaceful sleep. I woke an hour later screaming my lungs out and holding my scar in intense pain. 

Sirius was the first to jump out of bed and run to where I was. 

"Harry! What's wrong! Harry!?" 

"Voldemort, Dursleys, help." I managed to gasp out.

Sirius looked at me and nodded. Just as he was about to apparate I latched onto his arm. 

"I'm going to!"

"You most certainly are _not_!" 

"Yes I am. They are my relatives and it's because of me they are in trouble."

Sirius gave me a long look. "Get your invisibility cloak."

I rummaged in my chest and pulled the said item out. 

"Stay under it at all times. Put it on now." I did as requested. "See if you can get in there and get any of them out. I don't want you fighting if you can help it. Do you have your wand?" I nodded. "Good now grab onto my arm and concentrate on the Dursley house. You know what the place looks like so I can take you with me. Do _not_ under _any_ circumstances take off the cloak. If you do there will be hell to pay." 

I would have nodded, but he wouldn't have seen it. Instead I slipped my arm around his and thought of Number 4 Privet Drive.

I decided right away I liked to apparate. It felt like I was flying at a very great speed over a vast amount of land. The feeling ended far too soon. 

It was just like my nightmare. I could hear people screaming from inside the house. My stomach dropped to my knees as I realized something. 

That had to be the Crucio curse. They were using it on a defenseless, if not pathetic, muggle. We took one look at each other, in Sirius case where he thought I was, and dashed inside wands out and ready to hex. While Sirius took care of the guards downstairs, I ran upstairs to try and save the only family I had left. 

I almost tripped over my Uncle's body. 

He was lying there with an expression of shock and horror on his face. Exactly the same as Cedric had been. Determined to save the other two I raced into Dudley's bedroom just in time to hear Voldemort shout out, _"Crucio!"_

It was aunt Petunia this time. She was screaming and writhing on the floor in intense pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dudley cowering in a corner being guarded by only one death-eater. Perfect. 

I quickly cast _Petricifus Totalus_ on him and as I hoped he stiffened up like a board and fell against the wall. To a casual observer it looked like he was leaning against it. I quickly cast _Silentium_ (a silencing charm) on Dudley, and while keeping one eye on the Death-eaters on the other side of the room, walked over to Dudley and dropped down beside him covering both of us. I grabbed his arm and in the quietest voice I could manage said,

"Dudley it's me, Harry. We're getting out of here. Hold on to me and whatever you do, do not let the cloak fall off. It keeps us invisible."

I started tugging on his hand to try and make him stand. He didn't move an inch. I muttered a few choice curses, pointed my wand at him and cast _Stupify_ on him. I quickly levitated him, and off we went. 

When we got downstairs, I saw that Sirius had almost finished with the death eaters. I made it a point to brush by him and let him know that I was on my way out. As soon as we got outside, I pointed my wand at the tub of lard that was my cousin.  
"_Enervate_"   
I did not take the silencing charm off him. I had no idea how loud he planned to scream. Now that I look back, I should have left him stunned.   
Dudley took one look at me, opened his mouth in a silent scream, and started pelting down the street. Before he could get very far I tackled him and wrestled him to the ground. I may be small, but I know how to tackle.   
"Have you gone completely off your rocker!?" I hissed. "If you get out from under this cloak, you will be seen, and you will be killed. I'm _saving_ you, you idiot!"  
I quickly led the shivering ball of jelly over to a nearby tree.   
"We will wait here," I told him and led him to sit down. It was only a few more seconds before Sirius came running out at full speed with a very angry dark wizard on his heels. I yanked Dudley to his feet and ran over to him throwing the cloak over him. I grabbed Sirius by the arm and jerked him out of Voldemort's path.   
"Let's go!"  
He, as I requested, apparated on the spot. I held tight to both his and Dudley's arms and thought of nothing but the burrow.   
I opened my eyes and flung off the invisibility cloak, taking a good look around as I did so. I turned to Dudley and took the silencing charm off him. He squeaked and tried to scurry away.  
"It's all right Dudley. You're safe now."  
He looked up at me.   
"Wha... who... where..."  
"You're at the burrow now, where the Weasleys live. Don't worry no one will play any mean jokes on you. Voldemort attacked your home. I'm sorry Dudley, with Voldemort so close to your mother there wasn't anything I could do for her. I tried my best, but we got there too late. I suppose you can stay at the Weasleys for tonight, and we will figure out what to do in the morning."  
I yawned as I said this. I had been running on adrenaline and now that the adventure was over the sleeping draught was going back into effect. We led the shocked Dudley inside, and I went straight to bed. I suppose they conjured a bed for him or something. My last thought before dropping off to sleep was _Boy this house is getting crowded_.   
I was, quite understandably, the last person to wake up the next morning. I blearily pulled out a T-shirt to go over my sweat pants and tromped downstairs with my hair sticking up in every direction possible.   
I am not a morning person. I didn't even remember the events of the previous night until I reached the breakfast table and saw Dudley sitting at it looking quite downtrodden and wary of all the magical devices. I must say, seeing Dudley sitting at the Weasley's breakfast table was one of the strangest sights in my life. But there he was sitting there in a magically enhanced chair, so it wouldn't break, picking at his eggs.   
"Morning Harry happy birthday!" said Ron.  
"Morign." I mumbled. Like I said, not a morning person. It is a very rare day when I can get up speaking full sentences. That usually takes a shower, or a hot cup of tea. I snagged a cup from my place at the table and took a long sip taking the paper offered to me. I already knew what the main headline would be.   
  
**_DEATH EATERS STRIKE AGAIN_**,   
MUGGLE RELATIONS OF BOY WHO LIVED DEAD  
  
a bit further down I found,  
  
ARABELLA FIGGS MISSING  
  
That was a bit of a surprise. I point to her name.  
"She was my secret keeper?"  
Mr. Weasley nodded.   
"It seems so. A Mrs. Figgs was your next door neighbor, correct?"  
I nodded.   
"I thought she was just a nice old lady with lots of cats. I do remember Professor Dumbledore mentioning her name last semester. I kinda was wondering about it since then." I heard a whispered voice.   
"What happened to my mother? Where is she?"  
I read the article about the Dursleys and winced.   
"Two bodies were found, one man and one woman. It is presumed they belonged to the late Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." I read in a quiet voice.   
"You could have saved her."  
"Dudley I am no match for Voldemort."  
The Weasleys and Sirius collectively winced.   
"It was you he was after... IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEY WOULD BE ALIVE! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"   
With that Dudley threw down his fork and waddled upstairs leaving me totally shocked and quite depressed.   
I just sat there wide eyed with the mind numbing words _you killed my parents, you killed them, killed them, killed, killed_ dancing around in my head.  
"He's right." I said weakly. "I killed them, I killed them all."

"Now Harry don't think like that. You know..."

I could vaguely hear them speaking, telling me that it's all right and that it's not my fault, but I know better. If it hadn't been for me my parents would still be alive; Sirius wouldn't have spent 11 years in Azkaban; Cedric would still be alive; and the Dursleys would still be living on number 4 Privet drive. I killed them, all and I refused to get anyone else hurt. I excused myself from the table and spent the rest of the day in Ron's room with the door locked magically. I received an owl from the ministry, but didn't open it. It was of no concern. 

When night fell, I gathered my invisibility cloak, my wand, my fire bolt, and the pictures of my parents and snuck downstairs. I didn't know where I was going to go or what I was going to do, I just knew I couldn't hurt anyone else. Being around me was dangerous. I knew they would hate me for doing it, but I didn't care. I had to protect them.

I almost went through with it too. 

I was out the door and on my way to who knows where when I heard three very angry voices speaking. It was Ron, Sirius, and Ginny.

"Oh don't like that do you? What are ya gonna do, sit on me? I outta hex the nose off your face for what you did to Harry! You have no _idea_ how much he has given up and how brave, and sweet, and thoughtful he is. He has saved so many lives, way too many to count! All _you_ are is a stuck up, bad tempered, loud, grunting, _PIG!_  Harry is the most sensitive person I know. He already blamed himself for Cedric's death and I dare say his parents too and then you go off like the _git_ you are and say _that_ to him. He _saved _you, you idiot! But are you grateful to him? Course not. Well let me tell you one more thing, if Harry isn't 100% better in the morning I am going to turn you inside out!"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I had heard Ginny had a _terrible_ temper but I had never thought it was _true_. I mean she always seemed so sweet to me. I made up my mind right there to _never_ get on Ginny's bad side, it just wasn't healthy! At that moment Ginny turned around and gasped.

"Harry!" She gasped and proceeded to turn a very bright cherry red. Now _that_ was the Ginny I remembered. Ginny saw only me, unfortunately Sirius and Ron saw me _with_ my Firebolt, wand, and Invisibility cloak. Not good.

"Going for a midnight flight Harry?" Ron crossed him arms and stared me down.

"Erm... No just a short walk before bed." I knew it as soon as I had said it. _That was so lame._

"And do you usually carry your three prized possessions with you on your walks? I would imagine that Firebolt is quite bulky." Sirius had his hand on his hips, but his eyes were twinkling at my having been caught.

I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I... umm..."  I looked at all three of them once more. "I...was..." _Oh sod it_. "Sorry." I mumbled and started to walk back towards the burrow.

The three of them exchanged looks and voted that Ron was to talk to me first. He was, after all my best friend.

"Harry! Wait up." I slowed my steps enough for Ron to catch up. "Harry why were you trying to run away?"

"I wasn't" I lied, "I just needed to think that's all." I either had greatly overestimated Ron's intelligence or he decided to play along.

"About?"

"...Things..."

"Muggle or magical?"

"Hu?"

He smiled. "Old wizard saying. Really though, all that's happened isn't your fault Harry. Anyone with half a brain would know that."

"It may not be my fault but people I know seem to have a bad habit of dying. You would be safer staying away from me."

"Harry we have been through this before! I don't sodding care whether or not being your friend puts me in some kind of danger, I knew who you were when I made friends with you and I am NOT going to let you go now that you need me the most. Besides, even if I was to put some distance between us do you think that would throw him off? I think he is a bit smarter than that Harry. I'll just have to hope that your _Boy who refuses to die_ powers rub off on me."  
I allow a smirk to flit across my face. After the Triwizard events, Ron started calling me _The boy who refuses to die_. I remember when he first said that. It had been on the train back to London. I had looked at him and blinked for a second, then Hermione had started laughing, then Ginny, then I finally started to feel a smile creep onto my face. Before I knew it we were all laughing and holding our stomachs. It had been so long since we all had a good laugh. I don't know how I would have made it through without him.  
"What if they don't?"  
"Then I will haunt the creep like Peeves does Hogwarts. I would rather like to throw Dung bombs at him. And then there is the interesting thought of pulling down his pants just as he is about to Avada Kedavra someone."  
The mental image of a ghostly Ron grinning and doing just that popped into my head. We both ended up on the grass rolling with laughter.  
"And if you think that is bad just imagine what the Twins would do!"  
"I think if the twins ever haunted him he would be the joke of the wizarding world. He would turn into interesting animals every five seconds."  
"Think they might include a bouncing ferret?"  
With that Ron helped me up and the two of us went into the house laughing at the idea of Voldemort as a ferret, bouncing or otherwise. When we got in Mrs. Weasley gave me the sleeping draught and sent the both of us off to bed.  
I woke up to the most annoying sound. Boing! Boing! Boing! It was right by my bed and was impossible to ignore.   
"Ron quit bouncing that sodding ball." Laughter filled the room.  
"It's not a ball Harry."   
I sat up intent on hitting whatever was bouncing with my pillow. Instead I stared wide eyed at a very fat white ferret.  
"You didn't."  
"We did."  
"Oh... my." I broke off into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh that was the best wake up call ever! Now, if we can just turn You-know-who into one!" At that point the laughter was almost deafening.   
"Oh now that would be rich! The dark lord sentenced to live out his days as a bouncing ferret."  
I laughed and hopped out of bed. "You can turn him back now."  
"You sure Harry? I rather like him this way."  
I grinned. "Yes I'm sure. You didn't do it yourself did you? I mean breaking the rules and such."  
"Oh come off it Harry! Are you turning into Monie or something? No it wasn't me. The twins loved what Moody, or rather Crouch, did to Malfoy last year and have been trying to replicate it ever since. Your cousin here is not only a ferret, but also a guinea pig!"  
"When will it wear off?"  
"Oh in about an hour they think. Believe it or not, mum was actually all for it and even suggested they make it last longer. After he changes back we are sending him straight to his Aunt Marge's house."  
"Oh they should get along quite well."  
I hopped out of bed and tromped downstairs with Ron and Dudley the amazing, fat, bouncing ferret. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at all three of us as we sat down for breakfast. She gave Ron and I our omelets and gave Dudley a saucer of milk.  
"Now then dears, I don't want the two of you tromping around the house this afternoon. I have lots to do. Bill is on vacation and is going to accompany Mr. Dursley to the station. Until then why don't you do some homework. Your

 OWLS are coming up this year, and I expect both of you to do well. After Bill gets back You can all play Quidditch until dinner. Once you are out, I want you to stay out, I am having guest for dinner and I have a lot to do. I probably don't need to tell you this, but _don't_ leave our property. You know all about the protective charms and things."

"Yes Mum/ Mrs. Weasley."

"And make sure you wear clean underwear!" 

All of us except Mrs. Weasley, laughed so hard at the almost dead on impression we almost choked. Mrs. Weasley turned red and glared at Fred.

"And _you_ Fred Weasley may go de-gnome the garden after breakfast. Oh and Harry don't use any more magic this summer. You got another warning last night from the Ministry."

I had figured it was a warning. "Yes Mrs. Weasley."

The rest of breakfast passed quietly. The _Ferret Fizzy_ (a carbonated drink that supposedly tastes like grape pop), as Fred and George had named it, wore off right on time. Bill sent a death glare in Dudley's direction and levitated his things. 

"Let's go."

Dudley, to my immense surprise, turned to me while wringing his hands.

"Listen Harry, I- I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it-not really. I was just mad aand... I better go now. Bye Harry. Umm thanks for... the other night... you know when you umm..."

"Saved your life?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, just leave ok?" Dudley did a perfect impression of a puppy that had just been kicked and picked up his backpack.

"Ok then. See you round I guess." I sighed and put down the Quidditch book I had been reading. 

"I'm... sorry about your parents Dudley. I hope you have a good live and all that. Voldemort..." Everyone in the room winced but Dudley and I. "doesn't know you're alive I don't think so don't worry about him. I never meant to bring trouble you know. Their was just a very strong charm that would protect me while I was in the care of relatives. I didn't think he would come after you. It kind of was my fault... in a way... I mean he was probably after me. Usually is."

Dudley shot me a puzzled look. "Why?"

I could almost feel the shadow pass over my eyes as I thought about the many reasons.

"Ask Bill." He looked nervously at the Weasley I mentioned. Bill simply nodded, looking much more friendly towards Dudley now that he had apologized.

"Do you think you could... umm write me?"

I blinked. Why would he want me to write him? We aren't exactly on friendly terms. But he _is_ the last living relative I have... What the heck.

"Sure, if you want. You don't mind me owling?"

"Not as long as you do it late at night. I don't want anyone to think me... strange."

I nodded once. "Fine then. Mind if I talk about wizarding things? After all that _is_ my life now."

"Naw I don't guess I mind it so much anymore. I would love to have a cape like yours! Where did you get it?"

"It was my dad's and they are pretty rare." I smile a wistful, pensive smile. "I will tell you about some of the things I've done in the letters, ok? You don't wanna be late for your train. Bye Dudley. Have a good trip! Expect a letter tonight." (AN: Look for the letters between Harry and Dudley in Dear Dudley, Dear Harry,)

"Ok, I'll talk to you then. Bye."

I watched him follow Bill out the door and apparate as soon as they were in the street.

"All right you two grab your homework and get outside. Ginny is already out there. I know for a fact that you Mr. Ron Weasley, have not even looked at a book all summer. Now shoo!" We grabbed our books and walked out to the lake. Ginny looked up when she saw us coming and turned a little pink.

"Hi Ron, hi Harry. Is your cousin on his way to the station?"

"Yeah Bill's taking him now."

"So Harry which assignment do you wanna work on?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. You pick. I've already done my DADA report. It was an excuse to research hexes. I also found an interesting spell to make a magic shield that can block _Stupify_ and some others.. When we get back to school, I am gonna try them."

Ron shook his head looking surprised. "Never thought you would pull a Herm on me Harry. Let's do the Divination one. And I have a perfect way for you to die!  You will be sat on by your cousin!"

I laughed. "Yeah Treloony will love that one. Rather anti-climactic after everything that has happened though. I survived four encounters with Voldemort only to be sat on by Dudley. Ha! Now _that's_ ironic! Anyway, I think you know how everyone expects me to die and if I don't put that I will fail. Maybe I will just pull a Herm and drop it. I don't know if I can still take her tutting at me and saying _Poor dear_ all the time, especially now that... well it almost came true." 

Ron clapped a hand on my shoulder and Ginny gave me a sympathetic look. I wondered if it would be like that every time anyone mentioned Cedric or Voldemort at Hogwarts, if it would, I didn't know how I could stand it. I had finally gotten to the point that I could talk about either of them and not feel too depressed. The Triwizard tournament was still a sore spot however.

"Guys I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now, what subject do you want to do Ron?"

I ended up helping Ron with his DADA report while Ginny worked on potions. If anyone had told me I would ever be helping Ron or anyone with their homework, I would have laughed and told them to sod off. I had written a really long and complicated essay for DADA too. Ron had just sort of gaped at it and me when he saw how much I had written. I had a distinct feeling that I was in danger of giving Herm competition for best DADA student. We had just hit the four inch mark when Bill came walking up.

"So who's up for a game of Quidditch?" 

We spent the rest of the afternoon zooming about on our broom sticks. After a few games the twins managed talk me into doing some fancy maneuvers on my Firebolt, then I let everyone have a ride, with the promise they would be extra careful. We had just started a new game when Mrs. Weasley called us in for supper. We gathered our things and trudged in the house.

"SURPRISE!"

END CHAPTER TWO

AN: Look for the companion fic Dear Dudley Dear Harry! 

I did a few new curses in this chapter. Silentium is actually just the Latin translation of silence. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	3. Tuono Parvulus ch3 Of Parties, Pets, and...

Chapter Three: Of Parties Pets, and Peril

I was stunned. All my friends where there, the Weasleys, Sirius, Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, Oliver, Lee, and almost every other Gryffindor in my year. My mouth was still hanging open in shock when Ron clapped me on the back, and Herm came up and hugged me.

"Which first Harry, presents or food?

I looked around the kitchen. It was completely transformed. Banners and streamers decorated the ceiling and the walls, Fred and George had sparklers (magical sparklers they never burn out until you put them in water) in every corner, presents were piled up against the wall, and there was a huge cake bearing the words _Happy Birthday Harry_ on the table along with enough food to feed an army.

"Um, presents?" 

They all smiled as Ron lead me to an arm chair and as each of them gathered their gifts. Ron and Hermione had went in together to get me a snitch. I grinned wildly as I showed it off to everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Charlie and Bill had gotten me a _Tutamen_, a pendent with protective powers. They can be in almost any form this particular one had been fashioned in the shape of a lightning bolt. A _Tutamen_ can warn the wearer of danger, and depending on the wearer's power, block curses and even heal to some degree. It was a very powerful and thoughtful gift. I thanked them profusely for it and fastened it around my neck. It was warm and tingly against my skin. The twins had given me some "samples of their work". I looked forward to testing the treats on Malfoy and Snape. Professor Dumbledore gave me an egg. At my puzzled expression he just smiled at me and said, "Keep it safe and warm Harry. You will find out what it is soon." He winked at me and his eyes twinkled in secret delight. I told him I would and gently wrapped it up in a quilt and put it near the fire. 

All those presents were nothing next to what Sirius and Remus got me. 

It was a pensive. I had been wanting one for a while now. But as great as just a pensive would have been there was an extra surprise in it. 

"We took the liberty of already putting some memories in it. Go on take a look." Sirius grinned at me as I reached out and touched the silvery liquid. I felt myself falling into my guardian and professor's memories. 

As my vision cleared, I realized that I was aboard the Hogwarts Express. 

"I-is anyone sitting here?" 

"Nope go right ahead. I'm Sirius. You are?"

"Lilly, Lilly Evans. Nice to meet you." 

I felt as if lightning had struck me. It was my mum! I whirled around in surprise as the compartment door opened and a miniature me with bright brown eyes and a slightly smaller, shy looking brown haired kid entered.

"He won't look for us in here! Go on in Lupin. Hullo by the way, I'm James." Sirius raised his eyebrows. 

"Who are you running from?" 

My father made a face. "Snape. I turned his hair green at the station. He was picking on Remus here... again."

Both Sirius and my mum stifled laughter. 

"You know... I think we are going to be great friends." 

I felt myself rushing upwards and blinked when I realized I was back in the Burrow. I rushed forwards and grabbed both Sirius and Lupin in a huge hug.

"Thank-you Thank-you **Thank-you!**" They both laughed and told me I was quite welcome. They told me they had recorded almost every memory they had of my parents and had programmed the pensive to play them all in order of occurrence. They would have told me more, but Fred and George took them off to discuss the fine art of pranking. They had been quite impressed when they found out that Sirius and Remus were the Padfoot, and Moony of the Marauders Map. 

The meal and the cake was wonderful. I couldn't remember feeling so happy, loved, and content. I truly wished the night would never end. It was perfect. 

Eventually everyone said their good-byes, and I went upstairs to look in my pensive and write the promised letter to Dudley. Most importantly, for the first time in a month, I did not need the Dreamless potion. That night was filled with dreams of the Marauders and my mother and father's laughter. Finally, I had some memory of them besides the screams and the begging. 

The very next day, Sirius and I went house hunting. After looking at about 20 houses, we finally settled on a four bedroom, two bathroom log cabin within easy flying distance of the Burrow. Then we sat down and decided what we would put in the house. Gryffindor colors won out. We kept the wall color as it was and added a crimson rug to every room and the furniture was to be red and gold. We nicknamed it the Lion's Den. I couldn't wait to move in. 

As soon as everything was ready almost the entire Hogwarts staff came over to place protection spells on our cabin. They made it unplotable, and only certain people could get into the house. Anyone, except for professor Snape, who had a Dark Mark could not enter the Den. 

The day the both of us moved in was one of the best in my life. We had a small house warming party and Herm, Ron, and Ginny all stayed over afterwards for a sleepover of sorts afterwards. We were toasting marshmallows and talking about next year when I heard a very faint crack.

It was the egg. I walked over to where I had laid it and picked it up. It had chipped a bit and I could see a tiny nose sniffing it's first breath of air. I helped the little creature hatch by chipping away at the egg until a tiny, white, blue eyed, creature was staring up at me. It looked a bit like a Siamese cat in the face, it's nose was black and it's ears were cat like. It's body reminded me of a monkey. When it grew old enough it would be able to hold on to things quite easily. The tail was the most interesting, it was three times longer than it's owner and at the end it divided into three parts each ending in a golden feather.  The creature was very tiny, small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. 

"Um Harry? You have an owl."

Indeed I did. I walked over with it still in my hand and opened the window. The owl came in and dropped a book that had a picture of a larger version of my new pet except that it had silver feathers on it's tail. I read the title. _Caring for Merkels. _On opening the book I found a note written by Professor Dumbledore.__

_Merkel's hatching time can be predicted to the minute. This book should help you understand what a merkels is and how to care for one. In it's first few weeks it will bond to one person, so don't let anyone else hold it or care for it. Merkels are highly rare and quite precious for reasons you will soon understand. After the merkel has bonded to you it will be able to speak to you and only you. It's not just a pet, it's a friend. _

_Enjoy,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS. Yes you are allowed to take it to school in the fall._

"Wow merkels sound pretty cool!"

I smiled at Ron and tried to flip through the book looking for how to feed it. The pages wouldn't turn until I had read them. First thing I found out was that my Merkels was a girl. Girl Merkels have gold tail feathers, boys have silver. Then I got to the chapter on feeding. 

"Good she just eats what a human would mostly. I'm going to get a dropper and a bowl of milk." 

"What are you gonna name her?"

"I'm sure in the back of the book there is a list of suggested names for Merkels."

I thought for a minute.

"Lillith."

"That's what you're naming her?" I nodded.

"Well I think it's pretty, and sweet."

"Thanks Ginny." She blushed.

"Yeah I like it too. It fits her somehow."

I came back from the kitchen and fed her like the book said. Both the girls cooed at how cute Lil was. I had admit, she was sweet. I was already getting attached to her. After she finished her milk, she gave me a squeak of thanks then snuggled down for a nap. I decided to follow her example and settled down for some sleep myself. She slept curled on my pillow.

The next few weeks passed quickly in a blur of Quidditch, homework, and taking care of Lillith. Before I knew it my letter from Hogwarts had come and it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Sirius dropped me off at the Burrow and apparated to his new job working for Professor Dumbledore. He wouldn't tell me exactly what it was he did, but he told me I would find out "when the time was right." I for my part had enough of adventures to last me a life time and really wanted a peaceful school year. Like that would happen. Mrs. Weasley told us to go outside and do our homework till Bill arrived. Potions was the only assignment I hadn't finished so I got to work on that one. My head was swimming and my hand was aching by the time Bill came.

"Ready to go?"

After working on the essay that Snape had assigned me, _Dragons, what can and cannot be used and what does each part does, _I was quite ready for a break. We portkeyed to the Leaky Cauldron and had a butter beer before entering Diagon Alley. We then went to Gringotts to get some money. I noted with some pleasure that the Weasley's vault had many more coins than when I had come a few years ago. Then we all got out our Booklists.

_Fifth year students will need the following_ _items,_

_How to prepare for the OWLS (say goodbye to having a life),_

_Fifth year potions,_

_Unfogging the Future 5_

_Aaricorns through Zutez (The A-Z of magical creatures)_,

_The ultimate defense for magic folk,_

_Charms vol 5,_

_A wizard's garden,_

_Transfiguration for the fifth years student,_

_Beginning to apparate_

_A dress robe will also be required this year._

I winced, "Another ball..."I was in the middle of a growth spurt and doubted that my old dress robes would work. "I think I need to get some new robes, dress and otherwise. It would also be great if I could get some muggle clothes. I am _sick_ of wearing Dudley's old things. They keep trying to slip off."

"Well then, it's off to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions then." 

"You need new dress robes don't you Ronnikens?"

Ron winced but answered Fred anyway. "Yes."

"Oh great! I believe I saw a nice pair of bright neon pink lacy dress robes in there! I'll go buy them for you." He and his twin walked off together laughing. 

I smiled to myself and went to pick out my own pair of robes. As much as I usually hate going shopping, I found myself enjoying choosing a robe. The feel, and texture of the robes was wonderful. I finally settled on a royal blue robe, I also got myself a heavy winter cloak. Last winter I had almost frozen my nose off. 

I was on my way back to the Weasleys when I saw Draco Malfoy picking through the really expensive robe section. I would have just glared at him and went on with my day if the elder Malfoy hadn't almost ruined it.

"Well well, and what do we have here? Why I believe it's a dead duck."

I was suddenly gripped by the memory of him and the other death eaters laughing as I held my wand in shaking fingers preparing to duel with the newly risen Voldemort.

"Come one more step toward me and I will scream _Death eater_ at the top of my lungs."

"You don't really believe that Dumbledore can save you do you? He is a weak old man and his sight is growing dimmer. There will be a moment when you least expect it. Then you shall become _The Boy Who Died_. But before that he will take all that is dear to you."

 I felt something moving in my pocket. __

_Harry? _My eyes widened. Was that Lil? 

_Oh I'm so glad I can finally talk to you! Is that man bothering you?_

_Well yes he is as a matter of fact. Does this mean we have bonded__?_

_Yes it does. Can I get rid of him for you?_

_Yes please. He isn't a nice man._

_I know. _

With that Lil scampered onto my shoulder and I saw her eyes flash golden.

"When he finally takes you... And what is that thing Potter? A new... What in the world..."

I saw his eyes widen and patted Lil on the head. A very interesting plus for a Merkel is that they can make people see what they most fear when they or their master is threatened. Mr. Malfoy didn't know that I had a Merkel and it couldn't have worked better. He ran off yelling about bats. 

"What did you just do to my dad?" 

Ah the younger Malfoy. Be still my beating heart.

"Nothing, I think he is going mental. Is Voldemort casting too many Crucios on him?" I faked a concerned look.

"You will get yours Potty. You just wait."

"Well I wouldn't wait if I were you. You will need to run pretty fast if you want to catch up to your dad. I believe he should be halfway to _The Leaky Cauldron_ by now."

I grinned at Ron who had just walked over. Hermione was on her way.

"Three against one Malfoy, wanna risk it?"

Malfoy smirked that annoying little smirk. I just wanna smack it off his face sometimes. "You think your safe Potter? You think your _friends_ are safe? You are gonna regret the day you were born."

"I don't think you're very safe either Malfoy. The death eaters got it even worse than I did. Are you sure you have chosen a safe profession?"

With one final glare in my direction he stalked off. I had my fist clenched to my sides gripping my wand tightly. Later I realized that I had been shaking, though in fear or rage I didn't know. I was jerked back into reality by a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry!"

"Wha... Ron?"

I found myself looking into a pair of concerned bright blue eyes. I blinked.

"You just zoned out there for a second. We were a bit afraid you would hex one of the store clerks! You all right there?"

"Yeah... just fine. Those Malfoys" I spit out the word. "Just make me so angry!" 

"I know Harry, I know they do." His face brightened. "Look what Fred and George are buying me!" He held up the velvety forest green robes he had been clutching. "And no lace! Those two must be making a killing with their joke business!" 

I gave him a pensive half smile. He would never know... "Yeah they're nice Ron. Sure you don't want just a little lace, you know for old memories."

"Oh you!" He hit me upside the head with his brand new dress robes. I forced a laugh and went to pay for my new robes trying my best not to think back or look back.

_Thanks Lil._

_No problem Harry. Try not to think about it too much._

_Guess I can't hide from you can I? _

At that moment I was almost sure that was part of the reason Professor Dumbledore gave her to me in the first place.

_You just might be right Harry._ I mentally groaned.

_You aren't going to stop that are you?_

_Nope._

I rolled my eyes and smiled. My life just seems to get weirder and weirder. 

I was jolted back to reality when a black crow landed on my shoulder. It held a note in it's beak. 

_Um... Lil, can you tell if that is a Portkey?_

_No it's not Harry but it does have magic in it. Be careful._

I nodded and took the note sighing in relief when the crow nodded and flew off. It had been digging it's talons into my shoulder. As for the note... it looked like a howler. I turned it over and saw the dark mark grinning at me. I made a decision quickly. I grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands and dashed out the back. 

"Harry wha..."

I showed them the dark mark seal. I gulped and broke the seal, somehow knowing that if I didn't it would either explode and hurt people, or he would retaliate in some way.

**BOOM**

We were all thrown back as a mini dark mark raced into the air finally settling high above Diagon alley. I could vaguely hear the screams of people when they saw it. There was also a letter inside. 

_CRUCIO_

_Don't think for one minute that you are safe in that little cabin of yours. I am always watching you Harry... and waiting._

I was very sorely tempted to send an incendio charm at the letter and just burn the darn thing. I was not a bit surprised when I heard the faint popping sound signaling the arrival of ministry hit wizards and a "Mom's gonna KILL me!" from Bill. I let Ron and Herm explain things to them and answered a few questions myself. 

To my relief they let us go when Mr. Weasley arrived an hour later and did not suggest my having a body guard. I suspect I already had one at that time but he or she was so good I hadn't noticed. Mr. Weasley quickly took us through the almost empty streets and to the shops that we still needed to go to. Then with barely a word he followed us to the Leaky Cauldron where we each grabbed some Floo Powder and stepped into the fire place yelling out "The Burrow!" 

As soon as we stepped out of the fireplace we were all swept up in a bone crushing hug, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. She scolded us, especially Bill and I, then sent the whole lot of us to de-gnome the garden. I must admit I took out my frustration on a few of them. In the end we all made a sort of game out of it. Whoever launched them the farthest won. Bill won, I came in at a close second. 

After supper Herm flooed back to her house and we all settled down for some sleep.

I felt a prickling in my scar and heard a door open and close. Two chairs scraped on the floor and my vision focused on two men sitting at what looked like a council table.

_"Do we have everything ready?"_

_"Yes my lord, we are only waiting for your command."_

_"Well you simpering fool, I am giving the command._ _Leave no one in that house alive. I want that Mudblood and her family dead! Potter will soon realize what a mistake it was to cross me."_

At that point I realized they were after Herm and started trying to wake myself up.__

_"Yes master. I will gladly carry out the task you have given me."_

_"See that you do Lucius..." _

The door opened and in stepped a short, fat, little manwith a silver hand. __

_"Master! Master!"_

_"Wormtail... I thought I left instructions NOT to be disturbed!"_

_"Yes master you did but..."_

_"Then why did you disobey me? CRUCIO!"_

His cries of pain filled the room for a few seconds then Voldemort lifted the curse.

_"Now Wormtail, what did you deem so important as to interrupt my meeting and risk my wrath?"_

_"Mmm Master, if it pleases you, Igor Karkaroff has been captured! He awaits you in the dungeon... under a silencing charm and a mild Cruciatus curse, as you instructed master." _

_"Excellent. I believe the Grangers can wait for a few hours. Come Lucius. We will have some entertainment before the main event."_

I was screaming at myself to wake up but nothing was working. Voldemort looked back into the room. 

_'You're mine Harry Potter. Harry. Harry..."_

"Harry! Harry come one wake up!" 

My eyes snapped open and I gazed into the concerned eyes of my godfather. In a rush the entire dream came back to me and I clamped my hand over my scar fighting not to cry out against the throbbing pain. Sirius put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Hermonie... the Grangers... danger. Oh Sirius we have to get them out of there!"

I leapt out of bed and grabbed my wand and invisibility cloak.

"Harry? What are you..."

"Voldemort is about to attack and kill the Grangers! Come ON!"

"Oh sh*t."

"My thoughts exactly!"

"Ok now, before we go anywhere I am owling ArthurWeasley and fire talking Dumbledore. Harry you write a letter to the Weasleys I will fire talk. Now hurry!"

Both of us ran around the house frantically completing our jobs. I hastily wrote the letter and practically threw Hedwig out the window. We were at the fire place when Sirius pressed a blue marble in my hand.

"If you get into trouble grab who you can and shout _Transportom_. I do _not_ want you running about trying to save everyone. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good put on the cloak and let's go."

It had been decided Sirius would go first and I would follow. I watched him walk through the flames then stepped through myself shouting "The Grangers!" I kept a tight hold on my glasses and my wand as I whizzed through the tunnel then, as soon as it began it was over. Sirius helped me steady myself then we separated and went in search of Hermione and her family. 

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Suddenly I was looking down the barrel of a gun. 

"How did you get here and how do you know my daughter?" 

I took a deep breath and kept hold of my wand.

"Mr. Granger you have to get out of this house! Dark wizards are coming!"

His eyes widened slightly. 

"Who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, you know her friend from school? We met once. Now PLEASE wake up everyone and help us get everyone out!"

No more words were said between us as he nodded once and set off in another direction. I didn't care who I walked in on and kicked the first door I saw open.__

_"_EVERYBODY OUT DARK WIZARDS! OUT ** _NOW!_**" 

"Harry?!" 

"Herm no time to explain grab your wand and go to the fire place. There is some floo powder there go to the burrow if anyone else is there show them how to use the floo."

"Harry? What's going on?"

"Are you _daft?_! Get going! Otherwise you are gonna have VOLDEMORT FOR A HOUSE GUEST!!!"

Her face turned white and her eyes grew wide in horror. She grabbed her wand and followed me out of the room. I felt a small stab in my scar and I noticed a red glow at my chest.

"He's coming hurry." 

"What's that glow?"

"The Tutamen. It warns of danger remember?"

By the time we managed to get down the stairs she was practically supporting all my weight and the tutamen was lighting the entire room it was so bright. We made it to the fire place where Sirius was already helping the Grangers get to safety. He looked at me firmly.

"Harry you're next."

I looked up and shook my head.

"No way. I'm the one with the Portkey. If anything I should be last." 

He had opened him mouth to argue when the front doors were blown off the hinges. I shoved Hermione through the floo just as she was yelling out the burrow. Only Sirius and I were left. He grabbed my arm and nodded. I dug in my robe pockets looking for the Portkey. I yanked it out.

"Trans..."

"_Crucio!"_

It was just like last time. My blood was on fire, every nerve ending I had was screaming. I lost hold of the Portkey and crumpled to the floor letting out a pain filled scream. Thank goodness Sirius kept his head. He caught the marble before it hit the ground, kept a firm hold on my arm and almost screamed out the activation word.

"TRANSPORTOM!"

In addition to the pain I felt the familiar pulling in my gut as we were yanked away from certain doom. When we landed my screams lowered to quiet whimpers. I didn't even care where we were just as long as Voldemort was far _far_ away. Sirius gathered me in has arms and held on to my shaking body. He gently, albeit awkwardly, patted my back telling me I was safe. I was also vaguely aware of the tutamen emitting a strange blue glow. It was comforting in a way and I felt myself recovering much more quickly than last time. I had just quieted down when running footsteps approached. 

"Harry! Thank everything magical that you are safe!" 

It was Professor Dumbledore.

AN: I would like to once again thank Barbara-chan for reading this fic over and over looking for mistakes! 

Ok, the ideas of a Tutamen, and the cute wittle Merkel are mine! If you wish to use them please ask! Watch out for the next chapter! I am gonna start giving clues for the sequel! Who ever can figure out what I am gonna do (and emails me NOT puts it in a review) gets… kudos!!! Lol!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	4. Tuono Parvulus ch4 Of Mysteries and Myst...

Chapter Four, Of Mysteries and Mystic Occurrences

I looked up into the concerned eyes of my headmaster. __

"Come on to my office you two. I think both of you could use some chocolate." 

I let Sirius help me up and followed Professor Dumbledore up to my favorite room in the castle. Dumbledore said the password, _Lemon Drops,_ and the gargoyle jumped aside and let us in. On entering the office, Fawkes gave me a chirp of greeting and flew over to my shoulder. Dumbledore chuckled.

"I have never seen her take to any student like that before." 

I gave a tiny smile and rubbed her soft feathers. Dumbledore looked ready to get serious.

"Now, I know he attacked the Grangers, is everyone out? Any casualties?"

I shook my head. "No Sir, we managed to get everyone out." 

He smiled in relief. "Good. What happened?"

I decided to let Sirius tell him and just concentrated on my chocolate and the phoenix on my shoulder. Just as Sirius had finished his story Professor Dumbledore's fire turned blue and Mr. Weasley's head appeared.

"Professor! Harry didn't make it back through and we couldn't find him at what is left of the house! Professor what are we going to..."

"It's all right. I'm here. We used a portkey to get out."__

I stepped in front of the fire so that Mr. Weasley could see me. I watched a relived look settle onto his features. 

"Thank goodness. Harry you almost gave all of us a heart attack!"

I shuffled slightly embarrassed. "Sorry bout that. I intended to go back to the burrow..."

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened. "You mean... you had to use the portkey?"

I nodded. "If it hadn't been for Sirius..." I shuddered. "I would never have been able to get out."

"...I see. Is Sirius with you?"

"Right here Arthur, sorry we worried you."

"That's quite all right, just as long as the two of  you are safe."

"Harry, we will stay here for the rest of the night. Why don't you go on to bed? This could take a while and you have had a hard night."

"Ok Sirius if you think that is best."

"I do."

I nodded and started out of the office.

"Oh Harry, the password is Phoenix."

"Thank-you professor."

I let myself out of the tower office. I know I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't help putting my ear against the door and listening for a while.

"You really should tell him you know. At least then he would know what was expected of him."

That was Sirius. I supposed they were talking about the great secret about my past that everyone seems to know but me.

"The time is not yet right. But it does draw close."

"But when Albus? I really do think it would help him if he knew..."

"Perhaps in the next few months. One more power needs to manifest before he will be ready."

"Hu?"

"He is already a parselmouth**,** shares blood with his greatest enemy, and dreams dreams of great importance to our cause. I believe that the time _has_ come, however, to train him a bit. If you have no objections Sirius, the two of you could move in the castle for the remainder of the summer. And Harry himself, should stop listening at my office door and get to bed."

My eyes widened in shock. "Bugger." I ran down the steps and was down the hall before you could say _knife_. I took a short-cut I remembered from the Marauders Map and was down in the common room in record time. I flopped down in my favorite chair and settled down to wait. About a minute later Dobby came in with a plate of cucumber sandwiches and some tea. His little face lit up when he saw me and after he had put the tray down he grabbed me in a bone crunching hug.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir! Professor Dumbledore was asking Dobby to bring some sandwiches to the common room. Dobby did not know that you were in here Mr. Harry Potter Sir,! Oh such a nice surprise for Dobby this is!"

"Nice to see you too Dobby. Um could you let go? I can't breathe."

"What is Mr. Harry Potter doing at Hogwarts during the summer? He should be playing and having fun! He shouldn't be in this stuffy castle with Dobby. Not that Dobby isn't happy to see Mr. Harry Potter."

"Well we needed to get out of the place we were in very quickly so we used a Portkey." 

Dobby prattled on while I ate and had tea. I was actually a bit relived when I heard Sirius arguing with the fat lady. I stood up and opened the portrait for him. The fat lady wasn't going to let him in, saying she still had scratches on her dress. I informed the Fat Lady that Sirius should have access to the common room and stepped aside so that Sirius could enter.

"So, thought you would listen in on us did you?"

I blushed. "Um... sorry?" I gave him that please-don't-punish-me I'm-too-cute-to-punish look.

Sirius smiled. "Your father used to use that one on the professors."

"Did it work?"

He chuckled at my expression. "Not usually."

"Does it work on you?"

"Nope."

"Drat."

The sound of his hearty laughter filled the room. 

"I actually think you have a right to know about it all. If he doesn't tell you soon I will." He gave me a half aggravated half amused look. "But that doesn't excuse eaves dropping. It's wrong and can get you into quite a bit of trouble. Just don't do it again ok?"

I grinned in relief and nodded. 

"Oh and don't tell anyone, that includes your two hip attachments, what you heard."

I laughed. "Hey if I remember correctly, _you_ had three hip attachments Mr. Padfoot the Marauder!"

"Ok ok you got me! Just don't do it again or tell anyone or I will turn you over to Filtch."

"Ack! I didn't think you would be so cruel!" I put my hand over my heart, feigning injury, greatly enjoying kidding around with my godfather. 

"Oh just try me." He had the familiar glint in his eye. He did not look a thing like the former Azkaban escapee. He had filled out in the year I had known him and cut his hair to a just above the shoulder style. I could see why people used to refer to him as a lady killer. 

"Oh one more thing Harry, I have been told to tell you that this common room might get rather... crowded in the next few weeks. Don't ask you will find out about it tomorrow. Now go on and get some sleep. Dobby already put your potion by your bed. I will be up in a little while."

He hugged me goodnight and I went up to my dorm to sleep. It seemed I had barely taken the potion when Sirius and Professor Lupin were shaking me and threatening to dump lake water on my head.

"Come _on_ Harry! Don't make me drop this!"

"Maybe you should drop it Padfoot. You know Harry doesn't wake up till nine!"

"No don't... I'm awake..." I yawned and closed my eyes.

"No your not." Sirius dumped the contents of the jar over my head.

"No! Stop!" I held my hands out trying to stop the water. To my great surprise, the water stopped. It just hovered over my head in a big blob.

"Blimey..."

"Harry, did you do that?"

"I... don't know... I've never been able to do anything like that before."

Sirius got a gleam in his eye. Well why don't you get up and try to _un_freeze it?"

"Um ok." I got out of bed and positioned my hands how they had been. Somehow, I just knew what to say. 

"Start." The water rushed down and splashed on my pillow. "Bugger..."

Sirius and Professor Lupin exchanged looks. "Dumbledore... Come on Harry get dressed! We _really_ have to see Professor Dumbledore now!" 

I nodded and grabbed some robes out of my trunk.

"Umm Harry, why don't you wear your dress robes today. Just a suggestion."

"You know something don't you?"

"Can't say."

I put on my dress robes muttering to myself and tried to make my hair lay down, a completely futile attempt. 

"Ok I'm ready, let's go. I just hope they have breakfast up there."

"Course they do! Now come on!"

I walked between Sirius and Lupin through the halls. I couldn't help but wonder, what could all this mean? Was the freezing thing a new power of mine? If so, did that mean I would finally find out what in the world was going on, and what was the secret that had been kept from me? Something told me that I would not walk out of the headmaster's office the same person. 

Sirius told the gargoyle the password and for the second time that week, I found myself at the top of the stairs knocking on the door.

"Enter." 

His voice was different, I thought as I pushed the door open, grander somehow, what I had originally expected from the headmaster of Hogwarts.

The office was completely different. It had been expanded until it was one third the size of the great hall and a long table was in the middle of the room with various wizards and witches sitting around it. Some of the faces were familiar and some were not. Sirius led me to a seat near the head of the table then he and Lupin sat down across from me. 

"Welcome friends! Thank-you for coming so quickly. I believe all of you can guess why I have called you all here." There were a few nods and grunts of affirmation. 

"For those of you who haven't, Voldemort is back. No don't shudder. We must all learn to say the name without fear. For Voldemort is only a name and names can't hurt man or beast. We must also remember that Voldemort was born, grew up, and will someday die for good. Voldemort is only a name conjured up by a little boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle. Do not fear a name my friends. 

Voldemort is back, and we must once again take up the task of fighting the darkness. Many faces are the same, some are missing, and we have the job of inducting a new member to the Order of the Phoenix. But first let us mourn for those that have been lost to us."

I still didn't quite know what was going on, but I guessed that my parents had been members at one time. I bowed my head in remembrance. I felt as if I had actually known them for I had managed to watch their first year in the pensive. 

"Now then we have some cause for celebrating! Arabella Figg has been found! She is currently recovering at St. Mungos and has agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in the upcoming term." Their was scattered applause around the table. "Now for the fun part! If Harold James Potter would please come up here?"

I nervously rose from my seat and timidly walked to the head of the table where Dumbledore was standing. He put his hand on my back and guided me to the very front of the room where Fawkes was sitting on her perch and a life sized statue of a golden phoenix in flight stood waiting. 

"Place your hands over the statue." 

I obeyed and felt a warm tingly feeling run through my arms then through the rest of my body. I felt a concentration of the feeling in the crook of my right arm where Pettigrew had taken blood and a puckered painful scar had risen to remind me of that night. 

"Harry Potter, do you swear to defend the cause of light, and fight the darkness, to never tire, to never falter, and to never compromise? Do you swear to uphold the cause and ideals of this group as long as you shall live?" 

I thought for a moment. Could I do that? Would I do that? Suddenly a gentle voice spoke to me. _You can do it child. For you are the child of thunder. You are the prophesied one. _I didn't know it at the time but my hair had began to wave about as it would in a strong breeze and my scar had begun to glow with a golden light. 

"I swear it. I swear I will do all in my power to defeat the dark one; and I swear never to stray down the path of darkness." 

I honestly didn't know where those words had come from. They just popped into my head and out through my lips. 

"I the child of thunder swear it." 

I felt a warm wind swirl around me and I felt myself being lifted off my feet. For some reason I was not afraid, nor did I think being levitated by the wind was strange. I opened my eyes to find myself facing the table that was now bathed in a soft golden light. My arms raised on their own accord until they were directly above my head. I was lifted a bit higher.

"Does the order of the Phoenix accept this boy as a new member?" 

The entire table stood. "We accept the child of thunder into the order. Let nothing change this, our decision."

I felt the slightest of pricks on my upper right arm then a faint chill in the same place and was lowered to my feet as the wind and the golden glow diminished. I almost collapsed from the absence of power I felt. Professor Dumbledore put a steadying hand on my shoulder as he led me back to my seat. Across from me Sirius and Remus looked rather stunned. I gave them a tired smile and drank deeply of the water Sirius poured for me. 

"Now we will break for a light breakfast, enjoy everyone!" Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands together and, like at the welcoming feast, food appeared in the golden plates before us. 

I piled a few things into my plate and looked around the table as I was eating. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there along with Bill and Charlie, Mad-Eyed Moody, Victor Krum, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, Madame Malkin, all the Hogwarts professors, including Snape, who was sending a glare my way,  (Nice to know some things will never change.) Fleur Delacour, Mr. Ollivander, Ernie Prang, Madame Rosmerta, Tom,  the Hogwarts ghosts, except for Peeves and Myrtle, and the Diggorys. I was sobered quite a bit when I saw them, memories of the Triwizard Tournament flashing through my head. There were also about twenty other faces I didn't recognize. 

We ate a casual breakfast then got down to business. Professor Dumbledore once again stood at the head of the table and addressed the crowd.

"Now as is the custom, we must perform detection charms on all in this room to see if you really are who you say you are. Before any of you are allowed to leave Hogwarts you must be given Veritaserum to ensure that none of your loyalties have shifted in the long years since we last met." He smiled. "Now don't worry! It's just a precaution!"

With that Dumbledore started weaving his wand in an intricate pattern, making a design in the air, and muttering an incantation. To my surprise, my hands changed from their normal fleshy color to a golden color. I looked up and found that almost everyone else had too. Two people in the back turned a fiery red and Mr. Diggory and Tom soundly stupified them before they could even draw their wands. Dumbledore walked to the back of the room.

"Now let's see who our would-be party crashers really are. And to think! I wasted good food on them! _Revealious_!" 

Their former faces melted away until Crabble and another man I didn't recognize were slumped over in there respective seats. I raised my eyebrows. Crabble was probably pretty high up. Voldemort wouldn't be happy. Then Dumbledore did something I didn't expect.

"_Enervate_." 

They had already been relieved of their wands and tied up courtesy of Diggory and Tom.

"Now then Mr. Crabble and Mr.Somoth, didn't you know this meeting was by invitation only? We can't have party crashers now can we?" Professor Snape pushed a goblet of steaming liquid into Dumbledore's hands. In an uncharacteristic action Dumbledore grabbed Crabble's hair and poured the potion down his throat. Crabble choked and tried to gag but a hand over his mouth prevented him from it.

"Now then Mr. Crabble, what is your name?"

" Crabble"

"Who do you serve?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent to spy on your meeting."

"Where are the real Domble and Boan?"

"Dead, at the bottom of Clear Lake."

"Where is Voldemort currently?"

"I don... I... he... Riddle Man... Manor."

"What are Voldemort's plans up to now?"

"He is planning something big. It involves Potter over there."

"Who else?"

"You."

"What is he planning?"

"No.. He... planning to… planning… take Hogwarts."

"Is that all you know that could help us?"

"Yes."

"Thank-you. Off to Azkaban now. And a memory charm for both of your troubles _Obliviate!_"

Both of the men's faces went slack and they started looking around in confusion. 

"_Stupify!_"

The men once again were slumped over the table. 

"Arthur, if you would be so kind."

"Of course Headmaster." 

Mr. Weasley levitated the spies and directed them out of the room. 

"Now, that the spies have been routed out, down to business. For those of you who haven't heard what has been going on I will give you a short recap. Voldemort's first victim was, of course, Cedric Diggory. He died bravely and will be remembered fondly. The next was Mrs. Figg who I had placed to guard Harry and be his secret keeper. She was interrogated and put under the _Imperious_ curse while under the effect of Veritaserum. The next victims were Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. They were Harry's aunt and uncle and thus, his caretakers. They were tortured and killed. Harry managed to get his cousin, Dudley Dursley to safety. His next attack was on an innocent muggle who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Her name was Sara Jones. Next he attempted to kill the Grangers but Mr. Potter foiled that attack just last night. However, Voldemort did succeed in killing Mr. Igor Karkaroff, the former Headmaster of Durmstrang last night. Mr. Karkaroff was, according to Mr. Potter, a death eater that did not answer the summons on the night of Voldemort's rebirth. Voldemort swore to get his revenge and it seems he now has it. Mr. Karkaroff was found in several pieces this morning by his family and friends. The message, _So shall it be with all who betray the Dark Lord Voldemort _was written in his own blood on a piece of skin that had been ripped off his back. His family and friends are currently being set up for therapy sessions at St. Mungos. And we just received information from the horses' mouth, if you will, that he is planning to attack Hogwarts. The question is, when and how will he carry out his threat?"

In the end none of us could figure out what he planned to use. We knew the why, who, and the how but we were clueless about when, where, and what. The meeting ended at about three in the afternoon and Sirius, Remus and I immediately came up to him. 

"Headmaster?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Harry has his other... talent."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up. "Oh really now? May I see it?"

I blushed. "I umm don't know how to control it yet Sir,."

"Well then what did you do when you used the power?"

"I threw my hands out in front of me and said, Stop."

"Do the same thing then and try to stop..." Sirius leaned over and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear. The Headmaster smiled. "Try to stop this cup of water from soaking you."

He held the glass over my head and poured the water out. I held out my hands.

"Stop!" I felt an instant chill as the water landed on my head. 

"Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know let's try again Harry."

Fifteen glasses of water later...

I was dripping wet and getting quite annoyed. Dumbledore held the glass of water over me and dumped out the contents. I held out my hands, picturing the water stopping in mid air, and yelled, "STOP!" To my great surprise and relief the water was standing still in the air.

"Harry you did it!"

I grinned at Sirius and held out my hands to him.

"Stop!"

He froze. Remus looked quite surprised.

"Harry, what did you do that for hu?"

I held my hands out to him. 

"Stop."

"Ok Harry now unfreeze them. They wouldn't make nice lawn decorations."

I held my hands out to Dumbledore.

"Stop."

He froze for just long enough for me to dump the pitcher of water over his head.

"Harry, why did you... I am soaked."

I smirked. "Yes you are Professor. Why didn't it work as well on you?"

"Well Harry I think that has something to do with my power. You can't freeze anyone that is more powerful than you. Judging on how long I was frozen I would guess, as far as power goes we are about equal."

My mouth just hung open and my eyes felt like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "E...equ...EQUAL!!!??? But...I'm...I'm just a kid! How could I be equal in power to you!? No way. There is no way that I am..."

"Harry if you will just calm down and unfreeze Moony and Padfoot I will explain it to you."

I quickly obeyed and we all sat down. Dumbledore opened a very large very old looking book and read from it.

"Tuono Parvulus__

_(the legend of the lightning child)_

_When evil covers light,_

_and days are dark as night,_

_when shadows grow ever dark,_

_a hero will be born._

_Child of Gryffindor shall he be _

_and that thou will know him,_

_these signs three._

_With a mother's love and the babes cry,_

_the darkness will seemingly die._

_The child will be left with a mark on his head._

_He will live, with his parents dead._

_All will be silent for a time,_

_then the dark one returneth with a deadly crime._

_He will take the blood of the heir, _

_but doing this he should have a care._

_One final sign doth remain,_

_until the dark lord can be slain._

_The heir will have father time at his command._

_Who will win? Which will stand?_

_Only time can tell._

_One will live, one will fall,_

_and in that decide the fate of us all._

Do any of you not know what this means?"

My mouth is hanging open. There is no way I can deny it and say it isn't me that poem is speaking of.

"So... I... am destined,...me Harry Potter, I am destined to fight Voldemort? Why me! I mean can't... I don't... I don't have THAT kind of power!!"

Dumbledore laid a hand on my shoulder. "Harry, do a disarming spell the same way you have always done them."

"But Sir, I..."

"Do it. Then you will see what you are."

"All right Sir, but I know what it will do."

He grinned. "Do you now Harry?"

I looked at him like he had most certainly lost his marbles. Of course the spell would work normally! All this was just a huge coincidence, and it was someone else's job to fight Voldemort.__

_(_This my friends is an inner conversation.)__

_You are only fooling yourself you know._

Wha? Who are you?

_You of course! Well a part of you anyway. Tell me... why did you leave me at home Harry? I had to leave Lil, she is fine though, and come to you!_

YOU were Lil all this time!?

_No, I wasn't. And unless I need to speak to you I will let her be the dominate personality. She did agree to it you know._

This... is so weird!

_Just try the spell Harry. Oh and you should thank me. Without me you would be dead and the rest of the wizarding world would be a very different place. Dumbledore would be dead, Ron would be dead, all the Weasleys except Fred in fact, and he would be a death eater. Hermione would never have gotten her letter, and Hogwarts would be a prison much, much worse than Azkaban._

WHAT!!!???

_Just do the spell._

"_Expelliarmus!"_

I felt a burning power force it's way through my body and out my arms. Next thing I knew Dumbledore was flying through the air and smashing into a wall. He sunk to the ground unconscious. To say the least I was stunned. My mouth was hanging wide open, and my wand dropped from my lax fingers and clattered on the stone floor.

"Did... Did I do that!?"

While was getting over the shock Remus went over and woke Dumbledore up. He walked over to me and with a twinkle in his eyes, gently shut my mouth.

_See told you to just do the spell._

"Professor? How... did I do that?"

He smiled at me. "There has always been an amazing power sleeping in you. Harry, you have the potential to be as great as Merlin himself. As for your charms... I will teach you how to make them more gentile. Unless you want to kill someone, never do a charm or hex while you are angry. For now we will keep your new powers a secret. For the rest of the summer I will train you in how to be gentile. Then once you can do a disarming charm without knocking someone across the country, you will be taught other things. I realize that you will need your friend's support so I am allowing you to tell Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. It must go no further than that. If Voldemort knew that you have begun to discover your power, he would call on the powers of hell itself to prevent you from using them. I am afraid no one would survive."

I bit my lip and nodded. So this was what had been kept from me all those years. I really couldn't blame them for not telling me. I wouldn't have been able to deal with it as an eleven year old.

"Oh and Harry, make sure that you never mention your new... talent except in person. Owls can be intercepted."

"Yes Sir."

His smile returned. "Very good. Now, for the rest of the day why don't you and Sirius go get your things? Then you can spend some time in Hogsmede if you wish. If you encounter any problems just use the portkey from last night. Keep it in your pocket always."

With one more, "Yes Sir." we were off. We flooed to the den and I packed my things quickly. Then I got permission from Sirius to go talk to Ron and Hermione. I raced over to the burrow and found the two hunched over a game of wizard chess. They took one look at me then ran over upsetting their chairs in the process. 

"Harry!"

I raised my arms. "I'm fine guys. I am just fine. But we do need to talk." 

Ron saw the determined and secretive look on my face and nodded once. "I know just the place. Follow me."

He lead us to the lake then stopped at the edge of it. "Jump in here. It used to be a meeting room or something. You won't get wet it's a portal of some kind. I found it when I was on holiday last year." With that, he leaped in.

Herm and I exchanged glances. "This had better not be a joke."

"I doubt it Harry, he knows you can't swim."

_You should learn you know._

_"_I thought you were only going to do that when I needed you."__

_You do, you just don't know it yet. Your friend is looking at you strangely. _

I looked at her. Yup one weird look to go. 

"Harry?"

I sighed. __

_{Thanks for making me look like an idiot.}_

_No problem part of my job._

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..." Then I turned to Herm. "Errr that is one of the things I need to explain." I held my nose and hopped in the portal. I felt a slight rushing sensation then my feet landed on solid ground. I opened my eyes and laughed out loud. "This is an old Order of the Phoenix meeting room!"

End of Chapter Four. 

AN: For some reason I ended up checking this chapter myself so please excuse any grammar mistakes I over looked. 

Ok… I made another new spell! Revealious is exactly what it sounds like. It simply reveals something that is hidden by a potion or a spell. Polyjuice potion or otherwise this spell makes them null and void! (Would have been a good idea to put THAT spell on the fake moody!!!)

I would first of all like to thank Encyclopedia Potterica for talking the time to write down all those spells and definitions and most of all CORRECT SPELLING!!! Yes THAT is what I used to correct this chapter so thanks!

Second of all I would like to thank my reviewers both from months ago and from yesterday.

Barbara-chan: Thanks! 

Kaycee Ronin: aww you make me blush! And Enjoy your ice cream!

Ten: Thank-you and I certainly intend to ^_^

Sara Minks: The response to your first review is on the review board and Thank-you I am excited too! Never know what I will write until I get it on the screen!

Chivalrous Romantic: Thank-you glad you like!

Amy: *blush* Thanks and I fully intend to!

Tima: ^_^ Ok!

I am putting the thanks on the BOTTOM of the fic because I know how annoying it is to scroll down past all those thank-yous! 

I am soooo excited about the sequel! I have so many plans!  Let's just say for one thing Trelooney will learn to fear Harry's new time ability…. : )


	5. Tuno Parvulus ch5 Of Predicaments and Pl...

HP NOT MINE!!!

**Chapter Five**:  Of Predicaments and Plans

The walls were cracked and covered with moss but I could still see the golden phoenix statue standing in the front of the room along with a few remaining magical artifacts. 

"A what?"

Ron and Hermione were standing together waiting for me to explain.

"Have either of you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah I heard my dad talking about it once." 

Herm just stood there. "I read about it. Let me see if I can remember it. The Order is a very ancient group of powerful witches and wizards. They are only active when a great evil has arisen. They are pretty much the wizarding world's main defense against evil."

"Well, you are looking at a new member. Your dad is in it too Ron, along with most of our grown-up friends. That isn't even the kicker. You two might want to sit down for this. It turns out I am some sort of Lightning Child or something. Dumbledore read a prophesy from a really old book. I am also a descendant of Godric Gryffindor. I am guessing it's by my father's side of the family. I can control time now, and my spells are really powerful. I managed to knock _Dumbledore_ out with a disarming charm! Dumbledore says it is my destiny to fight Voldemort, a prophesy said so... Problem is it doesn't say who will win! I also have this annoying voice in my head that is trying to instruct me on what to do. It turns out that it speaks through Lil."

_I am not annoying._

"Yes you are."

_I think you told them that a bit too fast._

_"_Oh? What would make you say that?"__

_Well they are just staring at you with their mouths hanging open._

"Bugger."

_Isn't it though._

"Would you go away now?"

_Oh you are no fun! Fine then whenever you need instruction just call for me._

"Not bloody likely..." I turned to my friends. "Umm guys?"

Ron blinked once then shook his head to clear it. Hermione stared at me for another moment then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Ron's hands darted out and caught her.

"Nice save Ron."

"Um... thanks? Are you gonna wake her up?"

I grimaced. "Well that is the thing. I am almost afraid to. My expelliarmus would have killed a normal wizard. Dumbledore is going to teach me how to make my spells gentile for the next two weeks. Until Professor Dumbledore clears me, I am afraid I would kill anyone I hexed or charmed."

"Blimey..."

"So I hold her and you enervate her, ok?"

"K."

I gathered Hermione in my arms and grinned at Ron's red face. "You like her don't you?"

Ron got even redder. "Hu? What do you mean, Harry? 

I was having fun. "You. like. her. don't. you?"

By now Ron was about as red as his hair. "Wha... what would make you think that?!"

I grinned. "Oh just the way you look at her, and the way you reacted about Victor Krum. Also the fact that you are even redder than your hair, a feat that thought could never be achieved by you."

"Remind me to toss you in the lake when we get back." 

"Oh I wouldn't try it."

"Why?"

"Here's why... Stop!"

Ron stood there completely frozen. I walked over to him and pulled his robes over his head and put a canary crème in his mouth.

"Start!"

I fell on the floor in giggles as a very confused looking bird struggled with the robes over his head and watched as the bird changed to a confused looking boy struggling with the robes over his head. 

"Harry... how did you do that?"

I grinned. "I told you, I can control time. I predict this next school term will be very interesting. Now I believe you should awaken "sleeping beauty". Perhaps a kiss?" 

"... Prat..."

I just grinned at him as he glared at me. 

"Umm... Ron?"

"Yeah what is it you wanna make fun of me some more?"

"No..." 

"Then what?"

"You gonna do it or what?"

"Fine! _Enervate_!" 

I watched as she opened her eyes and looked at Ron and me.

"Guys, why am I on the floor?"

"Well you see Herm, scar head here has a new set of powers that we can never have and you fainted from the shock. He is in the Order of the Phoenix, and can control time too! Oh lets all have a party for him! Oh and look! He will probably make prefect and team captain too! Listen to everyone cheer for golden boy! Please excuse me while I go gag."

He didn't even look at me as he jumped into the return portal. 

"Umm Harry?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah Herm?"

"What just happened? Ron is jealous again isn't he? Oh Harry..."

"I can't take another fight like that. I'm going after him. You didn't hurt yourself when you fell did you?"

"No I am just fine, why do you ask?"

"Good."

I jumped through the portal and ran after Ron full speed. I found him in his room with the door locked. I picked the lock and let myself in. 

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"Ron we umm... need to talk."

"Oh really, about what?"

"Last year."

"Hu?"

I ran my hands through my hair as I always did when I was nervous. "Ron what happened with... the-Triwizard-Tournament, will probably happen again. If Voldemort ever finds out that I have my new powers he will do whatever he can to get at me. I am going to need you with me for this next term. Last year when I was forced into the tournament I was scared. I knew someone was trying to kill me... again, and well, I really needed you then. Herm did her best and she was great, but... you're the one who can usually cheer me up when I am scared or depressed. Please Ron, I... I don't think I could take another time like that. It's bad enough with Voldemort yapping at my heels, I am really gonna need your support. I hate being me, I really do! Do you know any other kid my age that has to take a dreamless sleep potion every night to keep from waking up screaming? I hate being the center of attention, everywhere I go all people do is stare at my forehead and gape, and now I can barely go to the loo without someone wanting to take me there and wipe my bottom when I am done! It SUCKS being me! Yes, the time thing is cool. I plan to have fun with it. But I would give anything ANYthing to have a family like yours. You think I am rich? I'm not. You are the one who has all the wealth and you don't even know it. Ron, you are my family. You, Herm, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, even Percy... Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, and now even Dudley, you guys are my family. I am gonna need every one of you this next term, especially you and Hermione. I am sorry if I embarrassed you. But please, don't push me away. I hate to say it but I really don't know if I will be here tomorrow so we can make it up. If Voldemort finds out about my new powers and that I know I am the Child of Thunder... I'm dead. Last year... it hurt so much. I really needed you then, but you, you just didn't seem to care." 

His face turned into a cruel sneer. "Well Potter, the truth is I don't care about you. In fact I hate you."

I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. Ron would NEVER say that. I looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were glazed over. He was under the Imperious Curse the whole time. That meant Voldemort knew... "Oh...no... _Finite Incantatem_!" 

Quick as a flash Ron's eyes cleared and he looked at me in horror. "Harry, he knows! I tried my best but I just couldn't fight him!" 

"Ron... get your family. We are going to take a trip to Hogwarts. We should all be safe there. Pack up; I am going to get Herm."

"Be careful Harry."

That was all I heard before I shut the door and ran down the stairs. I met Hermione half-way. 

"Herm, Ron was under Imperious, Voldemort knows, and we have to leave right NOW!" At the same time I said that my scar began to hurt. I grabbed her hand and _yanked_ her towards the Burrow. "He's coming!"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

I whirled around and thrust out my hands. "STOP!"

The curse stopped in mid air. I was panting from fear and exhaustion. I quickly turned to Hermione. "Start." She snapped back to life and stumbled as I pulled her in the direction of safety.

"And where do you two think you are going?"

Ok that meant two things. One, I was so royally screwed it wasn't even funny, two, he was at least as powerful as me if he could unfreeze that quickly. Either way, this encounter was not going to be pleasant. I turned around, pushing Hermione behind me and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're not gonna win you know."

"Oh and exactly how is a fifteen year old kid gonna win?"

"I will hold him off. Get my dog snuffles. Right before you leave send up green sparks. If you get into trouble send up red sparks. Now GO!"

I pushed her towards the Burrow and listened to her retreating foot steps.

"You think I will let her go? _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Once again our spells met in midair and the golden web formed. We were both lifted off the ground and the battle of the minds began. I had done some research and if I could manage to hold on until the last curse replayed, Voldemort would be weakened. I gritted my teeth and concentrated on getting the golden ball of light to the twin of my own wand. Finally it touched his wand. I watched once more as the ghostly images of a young woman in her twenties, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Cedric, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jenkins, my parents, still encouraging me until they saw my Aunt and Uncle and got into a big argument with them, and lots of other people some who were encouraging me, some who were trying to get Voldemort, and some who were helping my parents beat up my aunt and uncle, all came out of his wand. I glanced over at the burrow and saw red sparks floating over the house. I bit my lip. Well it was worth a try.

"STOP!" 

Everything froze leaving Voldemort trapped in the web. I carefully detached my wand from the web and hopped down. I grinned and waved at Voldemort. 

"See you around!"

He growled as he snatched his wand away from the web and attempted to work his way through it. I turned around and began running in the direction of my friends. I didn't even hear Voldemort's parting curse I just collapsed screaming in pain. Boy was he ever a sore loser! 

"_Finite Incantatem_!" 

I lay gasping on the ground for a few seconds then felt strong arms encircling my waist. I looked up. It was Sirius. 

"Thanks Sirius."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I will be ok. Come on we need to go. Herm sent up red sparks."

"Right." 

Without another word the two of us ran to the Burrow. When we got there the sight that greeted us was not a happy one. There was blood on the floor and there was definite signs of a struggle. I didn't even need to look at the note on the door. The death eaters had my friends. From upstairs I heard a blood chilling scream. I knew that scream...

"GINNY!"

I raced upstairs with my wand in hand. Those scum were NOT going to get her too! I got to the top and kicked open the door to her room, not even noticing that there had been a strong lock charm in place. I stopped in my tracks, frozen in horror. A death eater had her on her bed and was in the process of ripping off her robes. An anger unlike anything I have ever felt boiled in my blood. I raised my wand.

"Get. Off. Her. Now." He ignored me and started laughing as he forced her mouth open and his tongue in. 

"No more warnings. _EXPELLIARMUS!_"

The spell ripped out of my wand with a power stronger than I had ever felt. It hit him and he was thrown off her and made quite a nice crater in the wall. There was no doubt in my mind that he was dead. I had killed. The funny thing was at the time, I didn't care! I quickly took off the open robe I had been wearing and draped it around her. At first she didn't know quite what was going on and tried to fight me. I gently shushed her and held her in my arms. When she realized it was me holding her, she latched on to me in a death grip. The door opened and Sirius ran in. 

"Oh no... Are you two alright? Harry? You... you..." 

He then saw the state Ginny was in. I could tell by his intake of breath. 

"He didn't... did he?" 

I tightened my hold on Ginny a bit. "No, he didn't. I got here in time, and I thank whatever God there is in heaven for that." I felt just the tiniest twinge in my scar. Voldemort was free. 

"Start. Come on; we should go. Ginny could probably use some dreamless sleep potion." 

Sirius gave me a look. He knew what I was trying to do; I was trying to get us to Hogwarts without disturbing Ginny any more that she already was. Ginny was strong, I knew that, but she was at her limit. Anymore pressure and she would snap. I took out the portkey and Sirius put his hand on my shoulder. I heard a crash from downstairs and my scar flared up almost immediately.

"Transportus!"

"Oh I don't think so! _Expugno_!"

I felt his wand on the back of my neck and the slight dizzy sensation I had been feeling disappeared, my vision cleared, and the portkey flew out of my hands and landed on Ginny. At the same time I was thrown back away from the portkey and watched as my god-father and my friend were pulled to Hogwarts. I was trapped. On top of all that the door the Ginny's room slammed shut and I found myself suddenly wrapped in heavy chains.

"I wouldn't try to do any magic if I were you. Those chains are anti-magic. If you even attempt to do a spell they will sap all your magical power. The process is very painful and quite deadly I assure you."

I gave him a death glare and growled out. "What do you want snake face?"

"That is a very simple and difficult question. I want your power. But to get your power the transferee has to be willing, quite the predicament for me. So, I captured your friends. Cooperate and they will be fine. Resist and... well I don't think you want to know what will happen to them. You have three weeks to decide. That is also a requirement. Your friends will be in my care until then. Don't worry they will be treated well. After the three weeks you will receive a portkey. If you do not take the portkey you will receive a piece of one of your friends each day. I will see you in three weeks Harry Potter."

"Why the blasted chains then if all you wanted to do was talk?"

"I couldn't have you running about shooting of spells and freezing time could I? Have fun getting out of those chains." With that he apparated out.

"Great, just great! Me and my stupid questions!" 

I knew now that above everything else Voldemort wanted to keep me alive. That, and if I stopped time I should be able to do whatever spell I wanted without repercussion. I quickly brought the time in that room to a screeching halt then finally managed to get out of the chains, blasting them to pieces in the process.

"I really need to learn to control my powers!"

Muttering an apology to the Weasleys, I obliterated the door with an opening charm. Then I made my way downstairs and used floo powder to get back to Hogwarts. When I got there I was almost crushed by a hysteric Sirius. I finally managed to get him off me then I was bustled off to the hospital wing. Ginny was there. She looked a lot better. Her bruises had been healed and there was a peaceful expression on her face. I allowed Madame Pomfrey to fuss over me until Dumbledore came in holding the letter that had been left for me.

"I trust Voldemort told you what he wants?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Train like heck for the next three weeks and see where I end up. Maybe I will get a dream that will give me a clue of where they are. I do not, however, plan on giving up my powers to him. I can't put myself above the rest of the world, and there is no way I am gonna let him win. He has hurt too many people sir, he is going down."

"I quite agree. However, why don't you give Voldemort a _turn_ for the worst instead?"

"Hu?" Dumbledore just smiled and waved a time turner in front of my face. His eyes had a positively mischievous look to them. 

"Exactly what I said Harry. Let's give Voldemort a _turn_ for the worst." He put the time turner around my neck and held out a bit of Floo Powder. "Shall we?"

I allowed a co spiriting smile to cross my face and took a pinch of floo powder from him. "Yes I believe we shall." I threw in the powder and shouted out "The Burrow!" 

My head was whirling and I was covered with soot by the time I emerged. I quickly scrambled out of the way as a squeaky clean Dumbledore popped out of the fire place. 

"How do you do that?" He winked at me and simply said,

"Practice."

While I dusted myself off and made my way outside, he explained how to work the time turner. One turn for each hour I wanted to go back. He said that one hour should do just fine. I nodded and held the time turner in my hands like he had instructed. Before I left he gave me one final tip.

"Harry, it wouldn't be a good idea to kill the death eaters that will be attacking your friends. Simply freeze time then take your friends to Hogwarts. I will take care of the death eaters." 

I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder. I took the time turner in my hands and carefully turned it over in my hands. I felt a sudden rush of air and found myself and Dumbledore standing in the exact same place. The only difference I could see was that the sun was a bit higher. I followed Professor Dumbledore into the shadows as my younger self ran into the house to speak with Ron. I heard a bit of yelling then silence. A few seconds later I watched myself running full tilt towards the lake and Hermione. I knew that it would be very long now. I saw Hermione running back into the house then I heard a scream and saw red sparks shoot up into the air. I took a deep breath.

"STOP!" I ran inside the house to find my two friends under some kind of curse. I quickly grabbed the death eater's wands and broke each one. Then I started time for them. Both Ron and Herm yelled out loud for a second then blinked at me. 

"Oh Harry thank goodness!" Hermione threw herself at me and I wrapped her in an awkward hug. Ron was pretty worked up but managed to control himself. 

"It was the Cruciatus curse wasn't it?" 

Ron nodded and Herm buried herself further in my robes. "I never knew something could feel like that..." 

I nodded as Hermione (somehow) hugged me even tighter and sobbed out "Oh Harry!"

I had a dangerous glint in my eye when I handed the still hysterical girl to Ron and walked over to the two death eaters that had done the deed. I punched both of them in the nose, a satisfied smirk crossing my face when I heard the snap of breaking bone. I turned back to my friends.

"Let's go." I smiled at Professor Dumbledore and held on to both Ron and Herm. I took out my Portkey and yelled out "Transportus!" I felt the usual sensation of dizziness and the hook in my stomach, found myself and my friends back in Dumbledore's office. I allowed the adrenaline to drain out of my system before standing up and fishing in my pocket for some left over chocolate which I gave to each of my companions then let them recover and rest for a bit before smiling and holding out the time turner. Both of their eyes grew wide in understanding as I walked over to the headmaster's desk and carefully placed the time turner on top of it. Ron found his tongue first.

"How far from in the future are you? And what about Ginny?"

I flopped down in a cushy chair and began my tale.

"I am actually only an hour ahead of you. I had come back from fighting Voldemort to find you two gone, blood on the floor, and a note, which I didn't bother to read, sticking in the door. I heard a scream from upstairs and rushed up to see what was wrong. It was Ginny. A death eater was on top of her. He was about to... Anyway I got there in time, thank goodness. The bad thing is... I am quite sure I killed him. Dumbledore told me not to cast a spell when I was angry... but I wasn't thinking too clearly... and I did warn the guy... I cast Expelliarmus on him and he almost flew through the wall. I don't think anything bad will happen to me though... Well I will put it this way... If they try I won't let them. I am not happy I killed him or anything but I don't regret it too much either. He probably would have just ended up questioned and kissed anyway. He is probably better off dead. Anyway Sirius came upstairs and saw the condition Ginny was in, I got them to hold on to me and the portkey and had just said the activation word when Voldemort came in and said... oh what was it? Expogo? Something like that... Anyway it bound me to the room while Ginny and Sirius were whisked away by the Portkey. Before I knew it I was wrapped up in chains and the door had slammed shut. Basically he told me that he had you guys, and I had three weeks to decide whether or not I was going to give him my powers, or let you die. He disappeared; I got out of the chains, uh Ron... I sort of blasted Ginny's door to smithereens. So… you need a new door... The sooner Dumbledore teaches me how to control my power the better."

Ron just stared at me. "Blimey Harry!"

"That's not all of it. I really thought that he had you guys... You have no idea how relieved I was when Professor Dumbledore pulled out that time turner. Heh, it was kinda funny watching myself run around. We waited until the red sparks were flying over the house... you know the rest."

Ron sighed and gave me a half exhausted half amused look. "We do have some adventures at that don't we?"

I smirked "And the award for the understatement of the century goes to..."

"Git. But about earlier, what you said to me... I won't let you down. You're my mate and you have always been a good one. I was terrible last year. I wasn't there when you needed me. I know you've forgiven me and everything, but I am not so sure I've forgiven my self. I guess I just wanted to thank you for saving me and Herm and tell you that from now on... you can depend on me. I won't let you down ever again Harry."

Before I could reply the fire turned green and the squeaky clean Dumbledore popped out of the fireplace.

"Ah good I see you all stayed here. It would have been quite a shock to the Harry of the past if himself and his friends ran past him. Good judgment you three. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I saw what happened, are you alright?"

"Yes headmaster, it was only on us for about one second."

"Are you sure it was even that long?"

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes seemed to take on a life of their own with all their twinkling. "Even so, the Cruciatus curse is a very serious curse. I think that you two should go down to the hospital wing and get checked out by Madame Pomfrey. You will find Miss. Weasley there as well I shouldn't wonder."

"Um professor, isn't Harry coming to?"

"No Mr. Weasley he isn't, I do need to teach him to harness those new powers of his. We can't have him blowing young, promising Slytherins through the battlements can we?"

I grinned. "Now that might be interesting..."

We all laughed. Dumbledore gave Ron and Hermione a few more pieces of chocolate and sent them on their way.

Dumbledore then turned to me. "Now Harry, how shall we go about this? It has been so long since I have taught young eager minds... Ah yes I do believe it is coming back to me. First of all you will need a place to train... Ah! I have just the thing."

He walked over to a bookcase I hadn't noticed before and pulled out a red book with golden pages. The title was Caring for Flobber Worms.  He opened the book and waved his wand over a page somewhere in the middle. The bookcase faded away revealing a long hallway. Dumbledore closed the book with a snap.

"Well let's be off shall we?"

END CHAPTER

AN: Ah another chapter complete! ^_^ 

A few short comments… fooled ya didn't I! You thought that I was gonna let Herm and Ron get captured! HA! j/k Actually in the first version I DID let them get caught but while I was attempting to write I got the worlds WORST case of writers block and the entire fic was almost ruined. This chapter was almost PAINFUL to write for some reason. I had to force myself to do it! Luckily, the next chapter hasn't been so hard to write. 

Ok, a short warning, I have, thus far managed to get the chapters out quickly, that isn't gonna be happening anymore. The next chapter should be out pretty quick as I only need about 300-500 more words on it, but I DO need to get my beta to go over it. Expect it sometime on Monday or possibly Tuesday. After that it's gonna be a LOT slower. It usually takes be two-three weeks to get a chapter ready for my beta and depending on if she feels like editing my chicken scratch, THAT can also take a few days. However, I promise when I get a chapter back all nice and edited for me I WILL post it the same day. (Unless I am sick.) Ok so post are gonna be slower from now on. 

Nother little comment. I believe there are only two chapters left in THIS fic! *grins happily* It's been fun and all of my readers have been great! Not one flame or bad comment yet! I consider that a VERY good thing.

One more quick note, the new spell, expungo is… Latin, I believe, for bind, or hold down, it is pretty much self explanatory as far as what THAT does! ^_^

Ok! Time for the thank-yous!

Mnemosyne: I am glad you like it! And yeah isn't Lil kawaii! Hee hee I based her off a white ferret actually. I was playing with her and got a mental picture of Harry with a ferret like creature on his shoulder. I was like, awww!!! And rushed home to write it. I think my friend was a bit confused actually… ~_^ 

Seal: ^_^ Thanks! Glad you like it!

Tima: Thanks! And I plan to! And believe it or not I am actually scouting around for fifth year fics you might like. IM me (tonight) and I will give you one that I KNOW you will love! ^_^

Sara Minks: Hee hee I still think it's funny we have the same first name ^_^ Suspense? I will try not to keep you in too much of it. But I reserve the right for one evil cliffy per fic. Since it doesn't look like I will have one for this fic I get TWO in the next one! : )

*giggles* Ahhh THAT explains why you didn't understand at first. Hee hee When you first reviewed I scanned through the chapter about nine time trying to make sure I didn't leave something out. ^_^  Note to readers: Don't skip parts. Ya might get cofuzzeled ~_^ j/k


	6. Tuno Parvulus ch6 Of Training and Tomfoo...

Chapter six: Of Training and Tomfoolery

He lead me into what, except for the equipment, looked exactly like a muggle gym. He lead me through the gym and into a smaller room. There, we stopped. 

"This room is called a focusing room. It will allow you to focus and control your powers no matter how strong you are. Also no harmful magic can exist here. Consider this place your training wheels. Now I want you to cast a disarming spell at me, but try to make the flow of magic gentle, like a trickling stream instead of a roaring waterfall. Picture a gentle slow spell in your mind and cast the spell."

I nodded and began to cast the spell. I could almost see and feel the currents of magic inside me. Too much was trying to go into the spell. With my mind, I blocked off about half of the magic then let the rest go.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Dumbledore dodged the spell and grinned. "Good job, Harry, good! I am relieved you did it that well! I think that you could master the mind shield. Before you ask, the mind shield is something you yourself construct in your own mind. It is something only you can break. It, in essence, takes some of your power and holds it back. You can adjust the shield so that it will only hold a little back, or you could adjust it to the point where you would be able to fool people into believing you were a muggle. It will also shield people from your anger. It takes conscious thought to break the shield."

"How much of your power are you holding back, sir?"

He smiled, and his eyes twinkled. "Roughly, I am keeping back forty percent. I believe you will want to keep back quite a bit more than me. All Voldemort and the death eaters know is that you have gained one very interesting talent, and that you have at least somewhat increased in strength both physical and magical. They don't need to know how much you have improved. My suggestion would be to set your power level to that of a student in late sixth year or early seventh year."

"Right and how would I break the shield?"

"That part is very simple. You simply will the shield to break. Let's try and set one up, shall we?"

I must say, building a mind shield is REALLY difficult. Because it was my first time Professor Dumbledore helped me... a LOT. I basically went under a self induced trance and visualized actually building a wall in my mind. It took a while, but I finally managed to do it to the headmaster's satisfaction. After I finished, I was completely knackered and felt strangely vulnerable. Almost like I had walked into the great hall and forgotten my pants, or more correctly, as if I was going into battle without any kind of shielding. Professor Dumbledore told me that was quite natural, and that all I had to do to break the shield was picture the wall breaking in my mind. It was pretty late, by the time I had broken it down, and then built it back up, and the headmaster told me to go straight to bed. I readily agreed. I went back to our common room and found Sirius waiting for me. He gave me a tired smile and a loose hug.

"Hard day hu?"

"Uh hu."

"Well you go on up to your dorm and I will see you in the morning, ok?"

"K."

"Night Harry."

"K."

He chuckled as I made my way upstairs and fell into bed. I barely had time to drink the dreamless sleep potion before I feel into a deep heavy sleep.

_"Is everything prepared?"_

_"Yes my lord. Everything is ready."_

_"You are certain their will be no suspicion towards our new little death eater?"_

_"Y-yes master the new recruit was accepted b-back with no problems. And it was you yourself that c-cursed her so there should be no p-problem there..."_

_"Excellent. I am pleased at how this is working out. A pity that you let Potter's friends escape though. Having them would have made things so much easier."_

_"My aa-pologies my lord. I did not know the boy would thth-ink of a time turner."_

_"Of all the things I have taught you which is the one thing I stressed most?"_

_"Ee-xpect the unexpected."_

_"And why, prey tell, didn't you? Potter is now a member of the order and we have lost several valuable spies. Also, I know there is a spy somewhere in my ranks. I will find him, and I will slowly skin him alive then feed his limbs to Nagini."_

_"I-I am sure you will find him soon master."_

_"Yes, I will, Wormtail. And he will loath the day of his birth before I am done. Oh and Wormtail?"_

_"Yyes master?"_

_"Don't fail me again. Crucio."_

I woke up with a start and clapped my hand to my stinging scar. "Got to tell Dumbledore." I knew that I probably wouldn't make it all the way to the headmaster's office without falling asleep, so I quickly shook Ron awake.

"Harry... look at the clock... leave me alone."

I did look, the clock said _"What are you doing awake at this hour? Go back to sleep!"_

"Ron I had one of those dreams... you know... a scar burner." He woke up quick enough after I said that.

"Blimey Harry, why didn't you just say so! Let's go before you fall asleep."__

The both of us raced through the castle to Dumbledore's office. Little did we know that Dumbledore was a bit... occupied at the moment. We barely stopped long enough to give the gargoyle the password then we flew up the stairs and burst through the door.

"Professor I..." I stopped short. Screaming!?

"Harry? Ron? Good someone is here. Help me with him."

He moved aside to reveal a shaking Snape. He was screaming like he was under Cruciatus! 

"Headmaster wha..." Suddenly the screaming stopped. Snape sat up and looked around. 

"Albus! I must tell you something very important! There is... Oh hello headmaster what are you doing here? I told you that I would do my best on this mission tonight."

All three of us, me, Ron, and Dumbledore blinked in unison. Ron spoke up first.

"Umm professor Snape sir? Are you alright?"

"What? Oh course I am alright Weasley! What are you doing inside on such a lovely summer day? Go get some sun or something!"

"But sir, it's night."

"What! No it isn't you little fool! I swear these Gryffindors... can't even tell the time of the day..." 

I decided to try and make some sense out of all this. "Um professor? It is night. See? We are in our PJs."

"Well, what in the blazes are you doing in your pajamas in the middle of the morning! I know it is summer but you should have been up long ago. Don't tell me you went down to the great hall in THAT!"

"What are you talking about sir?" 

"Potter! Why in the world are you in my dream? I was having a perfectly lovely dream then YOU have to come along..."

Dumbledore decided to try...

"Severus, I believe you were going to tell me something important? I need to know what it was."

"What? I don't know what you are talking about Albus. Do you really think this plan of yours will be effective that He-who-must-not-be-named will accept me?"

"Severus,"

"Yes Albus?"

"What is today's date, and come to think of it, give me the time too." 

"It is the fifteenth of August and I think it is around ten o'clock at night."

My eyes widened. "But sir, it is the _seven_teenth, and it has to be getting towards one by now."

"Don't be stupid, Potter, it is only eight 'o clock!"

Dumbledore sat down in his chair with a thump. 

"Oh dear."

For Dumbledore to be worried, it is most certainly bad. "What is it Sir?"

"I believe that Severus has been hit with a de-aging curse. Oh dear, this is quite serious. You boys go on back to bed and leave me to deal with this. Whatever you came for will just have to wait for a while. Ron, make sure Harry gets back down to the dormitory alright. I dare say the sleeping potion is beginning to come back into effect. Harry, for the duration of the summer, Remus and Sirius will be taking over for you. Good night to the both of you."

"Goodnight, headmaster." 

I barely remember Ron half carrying me and half dragging me back to the common room where I finally gave up on my battle against sleep and muttering a slurred apology to Ron, fell completely limp against him. I found out later in the morning that Ron had lugged me to the couch, set me down, and thrown one of the blankets kept in the common room for just such an occasion over me. Then, still muttering various curses that would have had him denoming for months had his mother heard them, trudged off to bed. 

Next time I woke up my face was sticky and a pink slobbery tongue was on my cheek.

"Arg! Sirius! GROSS!!!" I sat up and glared balefully down at the offending dog that was currently wagging his tail looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Siruis used to get your father with that all the time. It became quite the tradition. All of us waking up to a blood curdling scream of SIRIUS!!!???" 

With some annoyance, I looked over at Remus Lupin. He looked as if he was trying to hide a chuckle. "You could have warned me you know." 

"I could have, but I didn't want to."

I rolled my eyes and did a water spraying charm on the smug looking dog. "If you are gonna keep waking me up like that I am gonna have to give you a doggy bath."

At this Remus burst out laughing. "James did that once! He put a leg locker curse on him and floated him to the lake! He almost got bit several times. Unfortunately Snape saw the whole thing. I don't believe you ever lived that down did you, Padfoot?"

There was a tiny pop as the dog disappeared and a slightly wet Sirius reappeared. "Ha, ha Mooney. And as for you pronglet, don't even try it."

"Keep those wake up calls going and I will." 

"Ya know Padfoot, you STILL smell like a wet dog when you so much as get damp!"

"Shut it Mooney." 

"Anyway, in case you don't remember, we are here to take over your training. So without further adieu..." 

"Get Ron and Hermione up too. They are gonna take some of the training also. They are your best buds after all."

"Why should you have to suffer alone? Oh... and you can get them up anyway you wish. Just bear in mind. They do eventually need to forgive you." 

Many splashes, screams, and curses (self defense I assure you) later everyone was finally up and ready to start training. 

"Harry, if you ever do that again I am gonna bloody kill you."

"Hey at least you didn't get woken up by a disgusting pink tongue!"

"There are feelings attached to that tongue I will have you know. Besides I brushed my teeth before I came in to wake you."

"I have no comment to that Sirius."

"So Harry, can you talk about the training last night?"

Before I could answer her, Remus came back into the room wearing a grey muggle sweat suit. "To the quidditch pitch!"

With a wave of his wand all of us were in grey sweat suits like Lupin's. "Well what are you lot waiting for? The sooner we all run laps the sooner we can eat!"

"Running? I thought that we were training to fight against death eaters, not for the hundred yard dash!"

Remus looked down at Ron and winked. "Ah but what is the best way to prevent getting cursed in the first place?"

I bit back a laugh as Hermione raised her hand. Remus' smile got a bit wider. "Yes Hermione?"

"Dodging, sir?"

"Close, but not quite what I am looking for. And for future reference, this isn't a class room. You don't need to raise your hand. Harry, perhaps you can tell me the best way to escape getting cursed?"

I smirked. "Stopping time so the curses can't reach you."

"Ha, ha. Tell me the best way for us poor normal magic folk to avoid getting cursed."

My face went deadly serious. "As soon as you realize you are in a dangerous situation, you get the hell out."

"And assuming you can't apparate and there is no floo or portkeys around?"

"You hop on your broomstick and..."

"No broomsticks either."

"Then you run like hell and pray that you are faster than they can curse."

"Precisely. And if you find you can't run?"

"Dodging, a good shielding spell, and constant vigilance."

"Excellent! Learning to run is what I hope will be the first defense for all of you. Death eaters are dangerous and ruthless. They will use powerful curses that you won't be able to fight against. I need not tell you that all of you are targets. My goal here is to teach you to defend yourself, not to fight back. Also I do stress that you try to do, with the exception of Harry, just as well in your classes as you did before. Try not to look as strong as you will become. Do not tell anyone that you have been through training and that you will continue it throughout the year. Do not tell anyone that you are now allowed to use magic in the summers. Be as vague as you can. Keep your mouth shut and your ears open. Trust no one who hasn't already proven themselves without a shadow of a doubt, and even then be very, very careful. Now, let's all go running. I want ten laps around the pitch today. And I want you to run your best. No slackers, and… GO!" 

And we were off. I had always been a pretty good runner from being chased all those years by Dudley, and to tell the truth I had never disliked running. Who wouldn't enjoy the feel of the wind in your face and blowing through your hair, the ground echoing under your feet, the blood pumping in your veins as you laughingly out ran your lumbering cousin? 

Needless to say, I was the first one to complete all of my laps. Ron was second, having older brothers to chase him around, and Hermione, having no siblings or cousins to terrorize her, came in last. Remus seemed quite pleased with out efforts.

"Excellent! I could tell that each of you was doing his..."

"Or her."

"or her personal best! Great job, you lot! You have certainly earned your breakfast."

"First though, so you won't stink up the great hall, go take a bath. Snape is enough odor in the great hall for now."

"Just watch it Sirius, you are gonna get a dog bath yet."

"Do that, my little pronglet, and you will find yourself in a full body bind, on the Slytherin table, being licked in the face."

I grinned. "How would you like to be a nice new statue in the Hogwarts court yard? You would fit in nicely with the gargoyles..." I grinned even wider when I thought of... interesting... things I could do to various professors. Oh yes, this next school year would be FUN!!!

We all went upstairs, still bantering back and forth as if we were in a tennis match, then we each retired to our respective prefect bathrooms that we had all been allowed to use in the absence of the actual prefects. For some reason, the Headmaster had decided to announce the prefects and give them their badges at the opening feast. 

After taking a quick shower, and lounging around in the luxurious bath for a while, the three of us went into separate stalls and changed from our swim trunks to our respective summer clothing. I was wearing a red T-shirt with a fluttering snitch on the front pocket and muggle jeans. Sirius had taken me clothes shopping about a week after I started living with him. I now had a complete wardrobe of both muggle and magical clothes, including robes that actually fit! He had bought me five completely muggle outfits, five magical outfits, and five non-Hogwarts robes. My dress robe still fit me from last year. 

We joined Hermione in the entrance to the great hall. I had just sat down for breakfast when the daily owls fluttered in. Because it was summer there were far less owls than I was used to, but still, it did cause you to sit up and pay attention. 

I was quite a bit surprised when a stern looking black owl landed on my shoulder and dropped a letter in my lap. I quickly opened the letter since the owl seemed to expect a reply. 

Harry,

We need to talk. Meet me in the library after the welcoming feast. I need answers.

Cho Chang

I quickly got out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote her back. I was both frightened and hopeful about her request. 

Dear Cho,

I will be happy to meet you in the library and am prepared to answer any questions you have for me. Please don't come to any conclusions about me until you hear what I have to say, and please bear with me. The... third task is still difficult for me to talk about.

Harry,

I gave the owl a piece of my bacon and tied the letter to it's right talon. 

Ron looked over at me. 

"Who sent you that letter, Harry?" 

I sighed and speared my eggs. "It was Cho, says she wants answers." 

He nodded and clapped a hand on my back. "It'll all work out mate; you'll see!"

I gave him a weak smile and turned back to my breakfast. "So is your family settling in alright?"

"Yeah mum just loves the guest apartments. Dumbledore thinks they will only need to stay here until the school year starts. As we speak, several aurors are over at the Burrow putting more protection charms on it. I think they are even gonna make it unplottable."

We finished breakfast, and Remus took us upstairs to the DADA classroom. 

"Before you jump to conclusions, I am not teaching defense next year; Arabella is. However, I will be hanging around and will continue to teach you three. Now, on to the lesson. I believe that Crouch Jr. told you last year that only one of the unforgivables was unblockable?" We nodded. "Harry, which one is unblockable?" 

"The killing curse."

"What is one way to block Imperio?"

"Uhh... resist it. Fight the curse."

He nodded. "Correct. I have been given special permission to teach you to block these curses. Don't worry, I won't send the Cruciatus curse at you until I am sure you can block it. Harry, unless I am mistaken, you did manage to block the killing curse last year did you not?"

I blinked. "Hu?"

"The Priori Incantatem Harry, it blocked the killing curse."

My eyes widened. I hadn't even thought of that! I nodded dumbly. "You know... it did..."

He smiled kindly at me. "Today I am going to teach you to both resist and block the Imperious curse. Harry, would you mind it if I put Imperious on you?" 

"Umm... no."

"Good, first of all, I need to do a small spell that will allow the others to hear your thoughts. I would make your mind as blank as possible if I were you."

I nodded and pictured a large chalkboard in my mind. 

_"Cogitaraudire!" _

On the wall golden words appeared.__

_Think of chalkboards. Think chalkboards. Hey! I can see what I am thinking! Cool! _ _This spell could be interesting. Hey! They can still see this stuff. Chalkboards think of chalkboards._

Then he cast the curse on me. 

_"Imperio!" _

I felt the familiar floating feeling and waited for some instructions. 

_Hop around the room like a bunny._

_Why?_

_Hop around the room._

_No I don't think I will thank-you._

_Hop around the room like a bunny!_

_No._

_DO IT!_

"No."

"Very good Harry! _Finite Incantium_. Now that you have all seen how it is done, I want the rest of you to try it. All you have to do is resist the curse with the logical side of your brain. On side note, Imperious is actually the most dangerous if the caster tells you to do something that you don't think is wrong or silly. For instance, you are in a market place, get hit by the curse, and are told to say... shop for a specific hat. That doesn't seem wrong or silly to you, so you do. Only problem is the hat is a portkey and before you can even begin to suspect that hat, you have been whisked away to the death eater's hideout. Unfortunately, Imperious is almost impossible to resist in these instances."

We spent the rest of that session with Lupin and Sirius putting Imperious on us and telling us to do different things. With Herm and Ron they gave them warning, and told them to do something silly. For instance, I must say... Ron did look rather fetching in Herm's dress robe. Though he was just a _bit_ tall for it. They hung around his knees! Ha! He is _never_ gonna live that one down! With me, however, they gave no warning at all, and usually told me to do something like go to the library and get a book. Remus and Siruis had a nice stack of books on the floor before I finally managed to stop myself. When I re-entered the room without a book in my hand the two of them let out great shouts of joy and startled Ron, who, still in Hermione's dress robes, was doing lovely pirouettes on the table, and Hermione, who was playing leap frog with herself, out of their stupors. Herm and I took one look at Ron and burst out laughing. Ron, for his part, scowled both at Hermione and I, and at Remus and Sirius, mostly at the two former marauders though. After I had finally whipped my eyes and picked myself off the floor, Sirius walked up to me and clapped me on the back. 

"Excellent job, Harry! Now, lets see if you can catch yourself before you get through the door this time, ok?"

I flopped into a chair with a sigh. "Sirius, it is really hard fighting that curse! Can't I have a break?" 

Sirius easy smile turned into a rather hard looking frown. "Harry, do you honestly think that You-Know-Who will give you time for a breather? This training, especially yours, is going to be very hard. Heck, by the end of the week, you probably aren't gonna like Remus and myself very much. But we are doing this because we love you and don't want anything to happen to you. _Imperio_. Now go get a drink of water."

I realized that I was under the curse, but I decided not to fight it and allowed my feet to take me to the table where the water was. I felt the cool liquid travel down my throat and had just noticed that it tasted rather strange when I suddenly turned into a yak. Sirius, for his part, laughed and said,

"You never know what could be poison, Harry."

I changed back with a *pop*. "Yeah and I never know when some joker will decide to pull a prank. Then again... I am Prongs' son... STOP!" 

Everyone froze. I restarted Herm and Ron and together we... redressed our teachers. One hour later, they both found themselves in Snape's office dressed as call girls. Snape almost died laughing. I had actually begun to feel sorry for the guy. He had been hit with a curse that would slowly cause him to de-age until there was nothing left of him. Madam Pomfrey had found that every week and a half, he would loose a year.

Needless to say, I spent the rest of the day hiding from the Marauders. Oh but Sirius and Remus were mad! They could have wrung my neck! 

The next day was pretty much the same, get woken up by some horrible prank, pay Sirius back, run, eat breakfast and get another prank played on me, get Remus back, train, lunch. But that day I started my private training, and the guy teaching me was...

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" 

I've got to say Crouch Jr. was almost spot on with his interpretation of Moody. The real man himself did have a sense of humor though, a twisted, dry sense of humor but a sense of humor non the less. The man seemed to think it was funny to jump out of dark corners around the school trying to scare me and my friends. I was seriously thinking of turning him into another Hogwarts gargoyle. 

Things settled down into a routine until one night when I was having a bit of trouble sleeping and decided to go into the common room and read till I got sleepy. I was quite surprised to find Ginny down there in front of the fire. She, in turn, didn't expect me down either. 

"Oh! Harry, what are you doing down here?"

I flopped into a cushy chair beside the fire and covered my eyes with my hand. "Can't sleep. You?"

She bit her lip. "Same here. I keep having dreams."

That got my attention. "Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

"About the chamber, and... that man. It was awful Harry! If you hadn't shown up he would of..."

I was down beside her in a second. "Gin, I won't let anything happen to you. Your family, they've done so much for me. Heck, if it wasn't for Ron, I  might of been sorted into Slytherin. It was my fault that happened to you. Voldemort was trying to get to me. And let me tell you, it worked a bit too well."

She sniffled. "Harry? Do you think I could join the training that Ron and Hermione are going through? I just don't want to be so defenseless!" 

I nodded, "It's fine with me, but you're gonna have to clear it with your parents. I think that is a good idea though."

She smiled a bit at me. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Next time you blame yourself for the dark lord attacking... I am gonna hit you. It wasn't your fault, Harry! In fact, if it wasn't for you I would be dead in the first place! And also... neither Cedric, the Dursleys, or anyone else's death was your fault!"

"But Gin I..."

"Harry Potter, do you think the chamber of secrets was my fault?"

"Of course not Gin! You couldn't have known! He was controlling you, it wasn't. your. fault."

"Harry, if you don't blame me for that... then why do you blame yourself for this? People could have very well been killed because of something I was forced to do. So if you don't blame me, why blame yourself?"

I froze. She was right! But... "Ginny, I _knew_ someone was after me at the tournament! I knew it! I should have put two and two together and..."

"Figured out something even _Dumbledore_ himself couldn't!? Harry, your good, but not that good! No one could of expected you to know, just like no one expected me to know that an innocent looking diary was a trap!" Her voice grew warm and gentle and she laid a dainty hand on my shoulder. "Harry, it wasn't your fault, none of it was. Can't you see that? It was Voldemort's fault, not yours." 

"I know that Ginny, it's just... You said his name! You called him Voldemort!"

"Well I have seen him face to face just like you, haven't I? Why shouldn't I use his true name?"

I allowed a soft smile to cross my features. "Gin, you never cease to amaze me."

She giggled. "I try. So do you think my parents will say yes?"

"I think they will, Gin. Why would they object to you learning stuff like, fighting Imperious? Ron and Herm can throw it off pretty easily now. Though, I will miss seeing him in Herm's dress robes. That was funny!"

She laughed with me. "I'm sorry I missed it! Is your cousin, Dudley, gonna see you before the end of summer?"

I sighed. "I think so, considering everything, I think it would be best to bring him here and put some VERY strong protection charms on him. Of everyone, I am most worried about him. I am gonna speak to Dumbledore about it tomorrow."

I heard someone mumbling the password to the fat lady and I subtly inched my hand towards my wand.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name are you doing up at this hour?!"

"Sorry Sirius. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh really now? Seems to me the two of you were snogging!"

I felt my face grow warm. "We were not! I came down and I saw Ginny here and we just TALKED ,that's all!"

"Yeah right, and I'm Slytherins heir. Oh, Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to you. Try not to lose it again, ok?"

He handed me the Marauder's Map. I clutched it, overjoyed to have it back. 

"Thanks Sirius."

"No prob. Now don't you two think you should get to sleep? Harry, you have got a hard day of training ahead."

I sighed. "Alright… night Ginny, remind me after supper and we will talk to Dumbledore ok? I figure he can convince your parents to let you join us easily enough."

"Ok I won't forget."

I waved to her and followed Siruis upstairs where he forced me to drink some dreamless sleep potion, I had been trying to wean myself off it, and fell into a deep sleep.

AN: Ok! There it is! The last quicky chapter from THIS fic! I have about a page and a half written for the next chapter sooo yeah it's gonna be a while I'm afraid. TOLD you that I would have the next one up on Friday! YAY I made my own deadline! ^_^ 

Ok… new spell.. Cogitaraudire, that means roughly display thoughts. Once again THANK YOU Latin/English dictionary!!!

I put a LOT more humor in this chapter than I did in the others… hmm I think I am gonna stay with the humor at least for the next chapter and for the first few chapters of my sequel… By the way the title (and I have known this for a while will be Vir Electus. Basically that means hero chosen ^_^. Of course this is subject to change… *shrug* 

Yay!!! I finally managed to develop a relationship between Harry and Ginny! That's right folks! The pairings are as follows. R/H H/G. Then what am I gonna do with Cho you ask? Well you shall just have to read it and find out!

I gave you a HUGE clue in this chapter… last one for a while… if you do think you know DON'T put it in a review. Email me.

I am a bit disappointed… I only got three reviews last time… *pouts* Well here are the people that were nice enough to review.

Amy: XD Hee hee yeah one of my friends almost yelled at me for that one… FOOLED YA!!! ^_^ Yes there will be a sequel *points up* And I am glad you liked the freezing thing. I will admit though the idea wasn't originally mine. I forget the name of the fic I read it so long ago… but yeah I got the idea from there. Glad ya like the fic and I hope you liked this chapter!

Flame: HI FLAME!!! Loooonnngggg time no see! Thanks for the heads up on the grammar mistakes… I will go back and correct them… eventually… probably not here though.. Don't wanna loose my reviews. ^_^ Glad ya like the humor. Hai sarcastic Harry went bye-bye after the first chapter… I might bring him back though! We shall see. 

Sara Minks: Ahhh the person that reviews almost all the chapters… MY NEW FRIEND!!! ^_^ My mouse is funny too.. just the other day it told me the best joke about a lady and a cow… XD

Please people.. more reviews next time k?


	7. Tuno Parvulus ch7 Of Muggles, and Magic,...

Chapter Seven: Of Muggles, and Magic, & Mentors, and Menace  
  
Unfortunately Sirius had given me full strength sleeping potion when I only needed to sleep for a few hours. I didn' t wake up till noon. Needless to say... I missed some stuff. I didn't get fussed at, because, after all, it WAS Sirius fault, not mine. I ate a slightly early lunch in the common room then went down for my training with Moody. On the way I was ambushed by that very same person and almost had to go down to the hospital wing the curses were so bad. When I could finally walk straight again Moody taught me a leg cramping curse (Spazimagamba!) and told me that I could easily change it to any body part. For instance to cramp up a wand hand I would say Spazemaodiritto and so forth. It was a pretty useful curse. Next he taught me a freezing charm (Aquafrigus) It works similar to Incendio but it shoots ice not fire. Then, we dueled. He waxed the floor with me, of course, then bustled me off to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey un- cramped my wand hand and melted the block of ice around my right foot. Supper went as it usually did. After dinner, I caught Ginny' s eye and we both went up to Dumbledore' s office. When we entered he was looking over a stack of papers and shaking his head.  
  
"Umm... Professor?"   
  
He looked up and smiled at us. "Ah, hello Harry, and I see young Ginny has also found her way up here. Please sit down both of you. Care for a Lemon Drop?" I declined, but Ginny timidly reached into the basket Dumbledore had offered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir, I want to join the training that Harry, my brother, and Hermione are going through."   
  
"Have you asked your parents about this Miss Weasley?"   
  
"Well no sir, I was thinking..."   
  
"You were thinking if you had both my support and Harry's that they couldn't possibly say no?"   
  
She turned a bit pink. "Well yes, sir I was."   
  
He smiled gently at her, his eyes twinkled mischievously. "Well miss Weasley, you were right. You have my full support in this matter."   
  
She grinned and was practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh thank you sir!"   
  
He chuckled and nodded. "And what are you up here for Harry?"   
  
I shifted in my seat a bit. "Well sir, I' m actually a bit worried about my cousin, Dudley. Voldemort seems to want some sort of hostage that is important to me and if he finds out about Dudley..."   
  
"If he finds out about Mr. Dursley, who just happens to be quite far away from any wizards and only has a few protection spells on him... Yes I certainly see your point Harry. I really must be getting old to have not thought of it myself! So you wish to bring him here?"   
  
"Yes sir, I do. I was hoping we could put some kind of heavy duty protection charm on him."   
  
"How about Fedelius? There is a form of it that allows the person being protected to go on with daily life, as long as they happen to be a muggle. It only shields from wizards."   
  
That sounded good to me. "Who would be his secret keeper?"   
  
"I was thinking you would Harry. That way he could still receive owls from you and you could still see him."  
  
I nodded. "I'll do it then."   
  
"Well then, why don t you go ahead and invite him here?"   
  
"Here, sir? A muggle in Hogwarts?"   
  
"And why not? Wev'e had them here before you know. We just kept it quiet so that all the pure bloods wouldn't make a fuss. He grinned and winked. "Go ahead and send him an owl saying that you will pick him up in two days time. Tell him to pack enough clothes and things to last for two days. I will provide a portkey to and from your Aunt Marge's house. And if she gives you any trouble I give you full permission to curse her socks off... literally." I couldn' t help but snigger at that. I had already blown up the woman, now Dumbledore was suggesting that I turn her head over heels and curse her socks off!  
  
"You heard about her letter to me didn' t you, sir?"   
  
"Yes Harry, I did. Normally I like muggles, but that one Harry, detestable! Oh, and you should know, Sirius has just gone to the den to get the rest of your things. I imagine Lil is getting rather lonely."   
  
"He went alone? Sir, are you sure that's wise?"   
  
"Don' t worry Harry he took precautions."   
  
"What sort of precautions, Sir?"   
  
"Well for one thing, he isn't leaving the den, and you know all the protections that are there. For another, he has a portkey that will take him straight back here if their is any trouble. Don't worry Harry, he will be back here in no time. Why don't you and miss Weasley go on to bed now, unless. of course you wish to catch her up on what the three of you have been learning."   
  
"Yes sir, I think I might just do that. Is that all right with you Ginny?"   
  
She nodded not knowing quite what to expect then looked just a slight bit frightened as Dumbledore opened up the secret passage to the training room and I led her through.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I am just gonna help you overcome Imperious." She nodded, still a little nervous, as I raised my wand and said the incantation.  
  
"Imperio." I was pretty impressed, it only took her three tries, in which she spun around the room like a top, proudly proclaimed her name was flame head, and played Death eaters and Aurors with a dust mite, till she was visibly fighting the curse. I was pretty impressed with her. I suppose being controlled by Tom Riddle for almost an entire year would inspire you to fight the curse a little harder. It took her only three more tries before she was able to fight the curse off completely. I was quite proud of her. Then I started doing the same thing Sirius and Remus had done with me. I wasn t giving her any warning at all and was asking her to simply bring me stuff. It took her just a little longer than me to get the next step totally correct, as their was a nice pile of skipping stones from the lake by the time she managed to fight off the curse. By that time it was very late and we both agreed to go on the bed. I did write the letter to Dudley and send it off with Hedwig before I turned in for the night, though.  
  
The next few days passed quickly; I learned quite a few very complicated curses and was slowly but surely progressing in my Muggle self defense. The only thing of note that happened was on the second day. I started my Animageus training.  
  
We had all decided not to register me until after my seventh year. Everyone seemed to expect me to be primary Griffin as that had been Godric Gryffindor' s form. A little known fact is there are actually three forms of griffin. The first form, primary, looks exactly like a lion save for its' wings, which are similar to those of a snowy owl, on a larger scale, of course. The secondary form is the classic idea of a griffin with an eagle' s head and wings, and a lion' s body. The other form, and the most rare, looks like a cat with butterfly wings. Professor McGonagall had an animistone in her private stores and brought it out to see which form I would take. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Dumbledore, and McGonagall herself had been invited to watch the procedure. The stone itself was an off-white color and perfectly round. I picked it up off it's royal blue pillow and held it for a few seconds. Moments later I could feel my body changing and twisting. It hurt quite a bit actually but still paled in comparison to the Cruciatus curse. Finally the pain stopped and I was allowed a quick look in the mirror in front of me before I started changing again. I had been a golden phoenix with a red lightning bolt where my scar usually is. Once again the pain ebbed away and I started to get up only to realize I had no legs! I had two forms! I was a small grass snake this time and there was no lightning bolt marking anywhere on my body. The next form was what everyone expected, a primary griffin. I wasn' t too surprised when my next form was a regal stag that looked exactly like prongs except for a white lightning shaped patch of fur on my forehead. I got quite a nasty shock on my next transformation when I found I wasn't able to breathe. I was a goldfish. I was beginning to wonder if I would be stuck changing from animal to animal forever by the sixth form, a Chinese Fireball with a black lightning bolt on each wing. After changing into so large an animal I dreaded any more transformations. I was exhausted! It was with much relive that I found myself in my normal human skin on the seventh go round. I wasted no time in dropping the anmistone and collapsing to the floor in a boneless heap as soon as I realized I was myself. My gaze fell on Dumbledore and I swear, the man' s eyes have never twinkled brighter. I then looked to Siruis. I have never seen the man look so surprised; and there have been a lot of things that surprised him since I got to know him. McGonagall' s reaction was about what I expected. She looked both very proud and very stunned. Hermione looked, for once, like she didn' t know what to think, and Ron looked stunned and& a bit jealous. Just as long as he doesn' t start being a prat again we' re all right. As for what I thought of the whole thing?  
  
My first reaction was, Oh great another bloody power to add to my freaky power collection. Can' t whatever it is that gave me these powers realize that I just want to be a normal everyday wizard with normal everyday powers? Then I thought, when has my life been normal? I tried to think of a time and you know what? I couldn' t think of a time when I was totally normal. I have never been normal, and I don' t think I ever will be. Then I started to think about the possibilities for my different forms. I could really do a lot with those forms.  
  
Not bad eh?  
  
' Oh no, not you again.'  
  
Hey I think I deserve a bit more respect than that young one.  
  
With that Lil jumped down from Sirius' shoulder and hopped over to me. Sirius had brought her back with him from the den. When she saw me she gave a squeak and jumped onto my shoulder. I had missed her, even if there were a few more things about her that I hadn't been told.  
  
Harry? Now that you are done changing, can I come up now? I think the speaker wants to tell you a few things.  
  
I was relived to hear Lil' s voice. 'Sure Lil, come on up.' She hopped up on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. 'So what do you think of my forms? I didn' t know I would have so many.'  
  
I did young one.  
  
'Here I was hoping you had left. Why are you calling me that anyway?'  
  
Because you are young, quite young indeed. You have no idea of what power you will one day be able to wield.  
  
'Fine then, if I have to have an annoying nickname I get to pick yours. How about stuck-up one, or maybe annoying one? Yeah I like that, annoying one. I think I will go with that.'  
  
Boy, you don' t wish to make me angry. I' ve been sent here to help you, to teach you the ways of your powers. Even Dumbledore can only take you so far. Unfortunately he cannot teach you to defeat your mortal foe. Only I can.  
  
'So I guess this means I'm stuck with you?'  
  
Until you master your powers, yes.  
  
'Will you at least tell me who you are?'  
  
Not until you earn, it young one, for now, since you insist on having a name for me, you may call me Sapere. Do you know what it means young one?  
  
'Umm no.'  
  
I see I have much to teach you. Your first task, find out what my name means. After that I shall tell you more. But do no tarry, your time of rest grows short. An evil is coming, the likes of which you have never seen. You must be prepared young one. You must be ready.  
  
'How can you ensure I will be?'  
  
'Hello? Sapere, where are you?'  
  
He left Harry. You might want to pay attention to your friends Harry. They have been trying to get your attention for a while now.  
  
' Ah, right then, thanks.'  
  
I spent the rest of the evening being congratulated, questioned, and gawked at. All in all, it was a fun evening. Luckily, I was tired that I barely noticed them and went straight to bed. In the morning I had to pick up Dudley. I didn't even take any dreamless sleep potion. I was about too tired to lift the cup. I simply fell into bed and the world faded away. Little did I know, I was about to get the worst night sleep I had ever gotten.  
  
I was standing in the middle of the road. I was beginning to wonder why I was there when Voldemort and at least one-hundred Death Eaters suddenly popped into existence. Then I knew why. Voldemort was about to show the ministry and the entire Wizarding world, not to mention the muggles, that he was alive and well and ready to begin a new time of terror. I would probably be the only witness. Oh sh*t.  
  
I don't know how many muggles they killed that night though the sign said Cummersdale pop 527 so I am guessing that 527 people were brutally murdered that night. As far as I knew there wasn't a drop of wizard blood anywhere in that town.  
  
"May God bless their poor souls and give them a quick death."   
  
As much as I would have liked to stay on the outskirts of the town I was dragged along behind Voldemort, the most I could get was a hundred feet away from him, not near far enough in my opinion. I was forced to watch as they tortured the muggles, turning away my head whenever one of the death eaters decided to have a little 'fun' the youngest was only seven, SEVEN! That night I learned exactly how cruel Voldemort truly was. I don't think one muggle out of 527 died quickly or peacefully. Many died still stubbornly clutching rosaries and muttering prayers to a God that I can only hope obliviated their memories the moment they reached the great beyond.  
  
I had no idea there were so many awful potions and spells in existence. I saw men being melted right where they stood. What they did to pregnant women was by far the worst. They cut they unborn baby out, and then threw the child and the mother into a huge bonfire they had made at the center of the town. There was nowhere to turn. Blood was everywhere, houses were reduced to smoldering pieces of rubble, screams of pain and terror tore through the night air already heavy with smoke. What held me there for so long was that Voldemort himself, didn't do a bloody thing. I was forced to listen and watch until the last living muggle was brought before Voldemort. He smirked and raised his wand.  
  
"You shall be the sole survivor of this town. Too bad you won t be sane enough to enjoy it. Crucio!"   
  
The pain filled me and I jolted bolt upright in my bed with a blood curdling scream. I only know what I have been told about how I reacted. It took Ron, Sirius and Dumbledore to bind me so I wouldn't hurt myself or others. Needless to say, I had broken through the mental wall. I'm just glad I didn't kill anyone; cause I'm told I came really close to killing Hermione. Between the three of them, Herm was on the floor out cold, they finally managed to pour the most powerful sleeping potion known to man down my still screaming throat.  
  
I woke up the next morning in the hospital wing with Sirius sitting beside me, a Daily Prophet in his hands. He must have heard me stirring because he suddenly whipped his arm across his face and slipped the Daily Prophet under himself.  
  
"Hey kiddo. How you feeling?"   
  
At first I didn' t remember what had happened and wondered what I was doing in the hospital wing. Then I remembered.  
  
"You know then?" He tried to evade the question.  
  
"Know what, Harry?"   
  
"I saw you getting rid of the Daily Prophet; and I can guess what the headline is. Let me take a stab in the dark, Muggle town wiped off the map, Voldemort has struck again." He bowed his head and nodded. "How many died?"   
  
"Five-hundred and twenty six. At least they think it was that many. They err... can't tell if some of the bodies were human or not. They did find one survivor but his mind is totally..."   
  
"Gone, I know. He was the only person Voldemort actually cursed.. Everyone else the Death Eaters took care of. Oh sh*t. Those... monsters! Sirius they... oh God what they did to the unborn babies and their mothers... and the girls... It was awful! I threw myself at him and he wrapped his arms around me and started to rub my back.  
  
I didn't just cry. I bawled like a baby and, under the circumstances, that was all I could do. Dumbledore came in while I was crying and simply stood at my back wrapping his arms around me. I was totally surrounded by the warmth and comfort now and felt totally safe, a feeling that was almost foreign to me. I knew that no one would judge me while I was with them and I could let go of the 'boy who lived' mask and just be Harry. It was awhile before I stopped sobbing.  
  
"It isn't gonna be like that every time is it? I mean I know I have to have the visions so we know what Voldemort is gonna do but... I can't take things like that. I just can't!" I buried my face back in Sirius' robes and shut my eyes tightly trying to chase away the images and the screams. Dumbledore put a calming hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry child, we will all work very hard to insure that doesn't happen again." I nodded and bit my lip, angrily wiping away a few tears that leaked out of my eyes. "Now I do need to ask one more thing of you Harry, something I don't believe you will mind at all." He handed me a small pensive-like bowl. "This is a mini pensive. It can only hold one day worth of memories; however, the beauty in this particular model is that once the memory is in the bowl, it is greatly dimmed in your mind. I seriously doubt you will even be able to recall the more traumatic events at all."   
  
Needless to say, I grabbed my wand off the bedside table, and immediately began pouring my vision into the pensive. It wasn't the most pleasant experience in my life. I would even say it hurt quite a bit. I was almost like squeezing the puss out of a blister. It wasn't at all nice but it had to be done, and I felt worlds better afterwards. Dumbledore was right. Everything from the vision was all muddled in my head and even the parts I could remember were very fuzzy.  
  
Dumbledore took the pensive into Madam Pomfrey's office for viewing while I ate some soup Madam Pomfrey brought me. He came out looking more pale and older looking than I had ever seen him. He gave me a small smile, which I returned, and a portkey with the activation word 'Lord Voldefart'. He then told Sirius and I that he was calling an emergency Order of the Phoenix meeting. I didn't have to attend as I already knew what the meeting was about. What I was to do, he told me, was "to get there, get your cousin, and if possible your Aunt Marge, and get back to the safety of the castle ASAP."   
  
Sirius checked on me one more time, "Are you sure you're ok?" "Yes Sirius for the tenth time I'm fine." then followed the headmaster out the door.  
  
About two hours later I found myself standing in front of a house I had, up till then, only seen in photos. My aunt had painted. The house was a painfully bright, shocking, pink. I seriously considered running back to the castle screaming. How did Dudley stand this place? Instead I bravely rapped on the door with the flower pot door knocker and politely waited for an answer.  
  
A chubby blonde boy who looked to be about my age opened the door, started grinning and wrapped me in a bear hug.  
  
"Hi ya Harry!"   
  
"D-Dudley!?" I gasped from lack of air. I was squeezed a bit more and I patted my cousin on the back.  
  
"Yup the one and only!" He let me go and stood back. "Whoa, you're not a midget anymore!"   
  
"Hu? Oh yeah." Coupled with good meals and a natural growth spurt I had grown about five inches in the last few months. "You've changed quite a bit yourself Dudley. You look good! I hardly knew you!" He blushed a bit and lowered his head.  
  
"Yeah I've been working really hard on my weight. Those potions you sent helped a lot. I lost over one-hundred stone!"   
  
"Well you certainly look it! Why I..." Lil chose that exact moment to crawl out of my pack and onto my shoulder. "Lil! You know better!" 'The muggles might see'   
  
There isn't anyone around Harry and I was bored in there. That's your cousin then?  
  
'Yes, my only remaining living relative.'  
  
He's not as bad as I thought he would be. Still, I would prefer to remain on your shoulder.  
  
"Is that the Merkel then?"   
  
"Yup her name is Lillith, Lil for short. There isn't anyone around here who might see her is there?"   
  
"Nah. I told my friends I had the flu so they should stay away for at least a week, and aunty, well she doesn't have any friends, sept for Ripper of course."   
  
I snickered. "Same as always then?"  
  
"Well she has warmed up to wizards a bit now. Good thing too, since all those wizards are coming by to set up wards."  
  
"Actually my headmaster thinks that if possible she should come along too. You see, the situation has changed a bit."  
  
"Hu? How so?"  
  
"Well I couldn't tell you this in an owl, it was too dangerous. Let's just say the last few days have been quite interesting." I proceeded to tell him a very abridged version of what had happened about my new powers that Voldemort wanted for himself, the Order, training, and finally, my vision from the night before. When I told him that he paled and almost fell out of his chair.  
  
"That was Voldemort then? I saw it on the news this morning. You had to watch that happen? How are you still sane?!"  
  
I grimaced. "I wasn't in the least last night. They had me put my memory in a special pensive that dimmed the memory. Everything is blurred. I know what happened I just don't remember faces anymore."  
  
Dudley was throwing the last of his things into his huge suit case as I told him the last part. I waved my wand in the air and shrunk it for him.  
  
"Just put it in your pocket. It's quite light now."  
  
"But I thought you weren't allowed to do magic in the summer."  
  
"Umm oops? Well I can just tell the ministry that I was on a mission for Dumbledore; which I technically am on. Sides, Fudge still owes me a favor or two."  
  
"Fudge?"  
  
"The Minister of Magic. Now let's go down and see if Aunt Marge feels like getting some extra protection."  
  
"Ok but how does the Minister of Magic owe you a favor?"   
  
"If he hadn't been the worlds greatest fool and had done what Dumbledore told him to do in the first place the wizarding world would be a lot better off and much more likely to win."   
  
"Oh."   
  
When we got downstairs we found Marge Dursley camped out on the couch watching the telly which was currently playing back reports of the demolished town and guesses on what had happened to it for, I was sure, the hundredth time. I stepped up to her.  
  
"Miss Dursley?" She looked at me with about the same kindness she would give a roach.  
  
"What is it boy?"   
  
"Pack your things. You are going on a trip."   
  
"WHAT!? I am most certainly not going anywhere with you, you freak of nature!"   
  
"I don't have time to argue. You will get up, and pack enough for an overnight trip or I will use my 'freakish powers' to float your fat arse all the way to Hogwarts! I REFUSE to let your stupidity get either you or Dudley killed."   
  
She scrambled up. "But I thought I wouldn't need to go, just Dudley."   
  
I crossed my arms. "The situation has changed. Voldemort wants something from me that I would have to give him by choice. He will use whatever methods he can to get me to give him what he wants."   
  
Dudley spoke up. "Why does he want the time thing that much Harry? I mean it's cool but..."   
  
I grabbed the glass of brandy from the coffee table and poured it out. "Stop." The brandy froze in mid air. I put the glass underneath the brandy. "Start." The brandy sloshed into the glass not spilling a drop. "That's why, imagine the brandy had been a group of Aurors coming after Voldemort. He could just simply stop time for them and kill them before they can fire off the first curse." Dudley gaped at me.  
  
"Whoa. That's really dangerous!"   
  
"Yup it is; and the ceremony to give him my power would kill me. No I think I will keep the time ability where it is thanks." I looked at Marge. She was still just sitting in her chair like a great big blob of jelly. "Listen you, I don't like you. You don't like me. However, I REFUSE to have another muggle death on my conscience! I had a bad night last night and I am not in the mood for this. Get your fat arse up or I will kick it all the way to Hogwarts! I don't have time for this and their aren't too many protections here. Voldemort could come at any time and I can't beat him on my own. Now get UP!"  
  
"What would he want with me?"  
  
I glared at Marge. "He would probably make the mistake of thinking that I care about you and would try and use you to get my powers. It would all be quite futile I assure you and you would be tortured, and generally abused. This entire thing is for your own good I assure you. Accio nightgown and change of clothing! Accio toothbrush and deodorant!"  
  
I conjured a backpack and slung it over my shoulder, levitated Dudley's suitcase and used just enough magic to pick Marge Dursley up and put her on her feet.  
  
"Let's go." Marge wisely decided to start walking towards the door behind Dudley and I. I led them out into the yard and held out the portkey. "Each of you touch the portkey." They both reached out and touched it. I smirked.  
  
"Lord Voldefart!"  
  
I know Marge screamed as we were whirled away. My ears were ringing an hour later. We landed right infant of the castle doors. I turned toward my two companions.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
Dudley seemed rather impressed with the whole place. He kept talking to the paintings and walking around with his mouth wide open in astonishment. Aunt Marge kept screaming and running every time she saw something 'abnormal'. Once she ducked into Mertle's bathroom to hide. I tried to warn her, I really did! Poor woman nearly had a heart attack when Mertle floated up from the pipes and greeted her. Dudley didn't make it any better. He kept asking me if she was the ghost I had said was killed by the ballask and once I confirmed it he INSISTED on meeting her properly. I'm a bit surprised Mertle didn't flood the castle with all her crying.  
  
I did finally manage to get them both settled in Gryffindor tower, another place Dudley was impressed with, "You live here in the school year Harry? Cor this place is a lot nicer than my school!" when who should pop up, literally, but Dobby! Marge thought he was a monster and climbed on top of the couch to try and get away, breaking the couch in the process. When I finally managed to calm her down I was able to order a plate of sandwiches for us all, and repair the couch, Dudley started begging me for a tour and, as I had been excused from my training for the day, I told him I'd be happy to take him. Marge decided to stay in the tower and not see anymore 'freakish' things than she had to. I pitied her, I really did.  
  
Dudley and I actually had a pretty nice time of it. I think his favorite was the quidditch pitch he must have asked me 100 questions about the game. I demonstrated a few seeker moves for him. He was quite impressed. He did try to ride one of the school brooms but the guy hasn't a drop of magic in him. He does, however, have a very adventurous spirit. He let me charm him so he only weighed fifty stones and rode with me on the back of my firebolt for a while. He loved it and I was having fun too. Finally I had a blood relative that actually cared a whit about me and wasn't totally freaked out by the fact that I was magical. Around tea time Ron, Herm, Sirius, Remus, and Ginny joined us. We played a bit of quidditch with Dudley and Hermione watching. Herm read a book, Dudley loved it. I have got to get that guy to a professional game eventually. I wonder if muggles are allowed at quidditch games...  
  
After the game it was supper time and we all went down to the Great Hall. Dudley was quite amazed when the food literally appeared infant of him and he seemed to like Dumbledore very much. During dinner Dumbledore told us about his time in school and about the dark wizard Grinwalde. Amazing how similar he and Voldemort are. I guess all dark lords are cut from the same smelly moldy cloth. The twins finally came out of their seventh year dorm and joined us for dinner. I shudder (in anticipation) to think what they are planning for their final and greatest prank. They demonstrated most of their pranks, on me, Sirius, Ron and Percy, for Dudley. He even bought some of the lesser pranks like fake wands. The twins almost didn't take Dudley's money though.  
  
"What's all this giving us this paper!?"  
  
"We wanted money not parchment!"  
  
"And it's not even proper to write on. It's got a picture of some woman on it!"  
  
Herm and I just laughed and explained, Hermione more in depth than me, that it was muggle money and that lady was the queen of England.  
  
"That's not even a proper picture! She doesn't even move!"  
  
I quickly explained that it was a muggle picture and they don't move before Herm could lecture them on the process of printing pounds. Then they decided that they would keep one of the bills to show their friends.  
  
"Muggles are just so weird. Putting money on paper!"  
  
After dinner Dumbledore went to visit my Aunt and put the Fedelius charm on her. I don't know who her secret keeper and I don t' care. I just pity them for having to look at her while to the rest of us she is invisible. Ron and I invited Dudley to sleep in our dorm. He seemed quite happy to be away from Marge.  
  
The next morning, before we even woke up, she was sent home.  
  
Unfortunately, we had training so we gave Dudley the activated Marauders Map and told him to stay in the castle and away from Snape. He would take it then forget where he put it. We also told him to steer clear of Filtch and sent him off.  
  
Most of the day was spent training; Dudley watched some of it and ate with us during meals. Ron, Herm, and Ginny were let go right after lunch while I had to stay till four. I came out and they were all on the quidditch pitch again and Ron was flying Dudley around on his broom. I grinned and waved at them. I had a little surprise for Dudders.  
  
"Hey Dudley, how would like to fly solo?"  
  
I had found a spell that would allow a muggle to travel through the floo network and fly a broom. It only lasted for twenty minutes and was mostly used for emergencies concerning the families of wizards. It infused a bit of magic into the muggle; not enough to cast a spell but quite enough for a muggle to fly a broom and ride in the floo network.  
  
Dudley looked down at me and grinned. "I would love to Harry!"  
  
"All right then! Ron bring him down. He can use the schools cleansweep." I pointed my wand at Dudley, "Infusio!"  
  
Ron brought Dudley down and we all had a lovely twenty minute long quidditch game. Dudley was a pretty fair beater. We all at dinner together again in the Great Hall. Just as I was finishing up desert the front doors were flung open and in walked all the professors who had vacationed and went on errands during the summer. Treloony... I mean Trelauny took one look at me and started moaning about grims, death, and pain. I shot Sirius a look and mouthed. 'Joke time.' I stopped time while she was in mid rant then unfroze Siruis and told him to turn into Snuffles and stand in front of Trelauny. He grinned at me and did as I asked. I got back in my seat and started back time to watch the fun.  
  
"Eeeeek! A grim! I'm going to die! I'm going to join my ancestors! No longer will the world be blessed by a true seer's powers!"  
  
At that point Sirius got on his hind legs, jumped up, and licked her right in the face. Everyone exploded in laughter. Most everyone knew about Sirius animageus form and the rest simply found it outrageously funny that Ole Treloony was ranting about her own death that, and that a ferocious grim had just licked someone in the face. Dudley choked on his pumpkin juice and Ron turned red with tears streaming down his face from laughter. Herm looked torn between being cross with me because I had 'abused my powers' and hugging me because I had managed to one up Trelauny using her own grim scare tactic. The twins were delighted, and the rest of the professors looked highly amused. No one really took Trelauny seriously. Dumbledore just kept her around for the true predictions that only occurred once in a blue moon.  
  
After everything settled down, we all retired to Gryffindor Tower for the night. We stayed up late talking and playing exploding snap, and wizard chess. Dudley had Ron and I replay what had happened with the giant chess board my first year. He concluded that Ron was 'the best chess player ever'. Ron was quite flattered to say the least.  
  
We were all woken early the next morning to say goodbye to Dudley as I was about to the Fedelius charm and no one but me would be able to see him. After breakfast Dudley and I were taken up to Dumbledore's office to perform the ceremony. Professor Snape had brewed a complex sounding potion for the charm and the last ingredients needed was a bit of both our blood, Dudley as the one that needed protection and me as the protector. I was reminded of the Triwizard Tournament by all that but, as I wasn't tied to a headstone in the middle of a creepy looking graveyard I was OK with it. We both drank the potion and then I was instructed to draw my wand, tap Dudley three times and say "Fedelius!" Dudley looked around and asked,  
  
"Well did it work?"  
  
"It most certainly did Mr. Dursley; either that or Harry here snuck in his invisibility cloak and is allowing you to use it."  
  
I smiled at Dumbledore then gave a relived sigh. "You're safe now Dudley."  
  
****************************  
  
Epilogue  
  
Dumbledore allowed all the Weasleys, Hermione, and myself to ride down with Remus to meet the Hogwarts Express. As we rode up in the carriages I couldn't help but wonder where this next school year would take me. I had taken Dudley back to Marge's house soon after we performed the ceremony. We promised to write and maybe meet at a muggle site one day soon to talk.  
  
One day after I had taken Dudley home, the last Professor arrived, Arabella Figg. I must say whatever that monster Voldemort did to her certainly hadn't worn off. She looked awful.  
  
As we got out of our carriages I lingered for a moment.  
  
Summer was finally over. I can honestly say it was by far the busiest summer I have ever had. After all you don't find out you are part of a ancient prophesy every day, now do you? Everyone else had gone in the castle. I'm sure Ron and Herm are waiting for me along with Ginny. For now I'm content to just stand here and look up at the castle. So much has happened since I first came here five years ago. My schooling is more than half complete. I wonder where I will be when it is all said and done. I don't know. But I can't wait to get there. 


	8. Thanks, and Comments

AN: Ok I'm sorry that it took me SO LONG to finish this thing, basically my entire life fell apart and I had to glue it back together. Ugh... don't ask... basically the college I used to go to screwd me over big time. I can't say much here W/O the risk of being sued so if ya wanna know and are picking a college email me. I will be happy to tell ya allll bout it... br  
  
NE WAY... time for the thankyou list! First of all I would like to thank my new beta reader BEAU!!! *claps* you're a life saver man! And thanks for not getting mad bout my pestering ya on thanksgiving... ^_^ *hugz*br  
  
Malexandria: *zips lips* not telling! Though... nah not telling!br  
  
evie bellwood : Thanks *blush* and you will find THAT out (or part of it) in the first chap of the sequal COMMING SOON (like within the week)br  
  
Sara Minks: ^_^ thanks and I did give the hint.. where? Not telling!br  
  
MML: O_O LONG! Thanks for the review and critique! I finally gots a beta! YAY!!!br  
  
Amy: ^_^ no prob I liked it! And I am evil not telling... though... hmmm nah...br  
  
Jabutts: Ah my dearest Beta! I am glad you like and SO GLAD you are now my Beta! (they are sooooo hard to find!)br  
  
The Lady Griever: *blush* Why thank you! All ya have to do is lasso a muse and give it many death threats! ^_^br  
  
Ye who did not put name: THANKS! the site screwd up the format. I had to redo it it fixed now! YAY!br  
  
Sorry about holding the sequel to this hostage for so long... The first chapter is up and as soon as I get the third chappy written I will post the second chapter. (I've decided to do it that way so it at least seems to ME that I have a cushion! lol!)  
/html 


End file.
